Secrets Untold
by Tearful Red Angel
Summary: Naruto has secrets he doesn't want to tell people.A lot of them actually, but can one boy, and some friends coax it out of him? Sasuke/Naruto and Roy/Ed
1. A trip down memory Lane

Everybody in the Kohona Village loved the Ninja Academy right? Yeah….No I don't. Who could imagine that me, Naruto Uzamaki, not liking the Ninja Academy? There are two reasons why, and I will tell you those reasons right now.

One: It's boring. Though I usually just sneak out the back door anyways….Please don't tell the senseis.

Two: Sasuke…He is there every day! I mean I can't avoid him no matter what I do!

What I'm really trying to say is…he's my crush. I have finally fallen for the guy. I know it's wrong, but could you really resist Sasuke? With his voice, smell, and body luring you in? I bet your shaking your heads no right now….You know I'm right.

I have to live with that every day of my god damn life. His smell, his voice, his body! Don't you feel any kind of sympathy for me at all? I realize I have a demon inside me, but c'mon!

Some day's I wish I was put on a different team, then the team I have now. You see all the teams are broken into three people. The sensei's number the team off; like mine is Team 7. My group was the seventh to be called.

Our sensei's name is Kakashi Hatake, also known as the Sharigan Kakashi.

I hate him though…I don't know why yet, but the reason will come to me eventually.

So the day the names were called...was the day my fate changed forever.

"Team 7: Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Huruno Sakura." For the moment Iruka said Sasuke's name I knew I was screwed. Sakura…I guess wasn't so bad. I call her the fan girl because she was all over Sasuke like a person who obsesses too much over a character from a book.

Iruka let us talk right after announcements, so I decided to get a 'closer' look at Sasuke. I climbed up on his desk and glared. He returned that glare but it was more cold and harsh than mine could ever be.

All the girls were screaming at Sasuke for him to pumble me into a bloody pulp, but that idea was erased immediately.

Some boy behind me over heard the yelling…and bumped me in the butt…it made me go forward and I bet you could guess what happened next.

My lips met Sasukes and let's just say he wasn't too happy about it. The last he said to me was quote on quote "I'm going to kill you Naruto."

I had to hide the whole entire day from all the yaoi fan girls and the people that wanted to beat me up.

Well since I've told you about my life so far I guess I could tell you more about myself. I love ramen! Anything with ramen in it I will eat it.

You know I like guys. I don't think anyone else knows that I am gay except for me and Akiko. I bet when you read Akiko's name, you're probably thinking who the hell is she? She's like a mother to me…well she's the only kind of mother I've ever had.

She has a husband whose name is Miroku. He's like a father to me, again the only kind of father I've ever had. I've never known my parents…all I know is they died when I was born.

No one will tell me when or how they died. It sort of makes me frustrated in away, but…whatever I guess.

Hmm…let's see I like alternative…Though people don't know that. As you know I have a demon inside me; he is known as the Nine-tailed-fox Kyubi.

That is why people hate my guts. No matter what I do people seem to hate me more and more. When I was a little kid…the bigger kids would push me around and call me names and throw rocks at me.

Maybe when I'm hokage they'll finally recognize my power, but until then I'll just be the fourteen year old boy that everyone doesn't recognize.

I have a secret that no one knows. I'm….in the ANBU. You're astonished aren't you? I know I was too when they first asked me to join. Of course I said yes. I knew what I was getting myself into, but at the time I didn't care.

I told no one my secret because I was scared to. The ANBU are scary people when they want to be. Well that is all I have to say about myself. Next chapter will follow the story line.

Chapter 2


	2. A bad day for the ANBU to call

I woke up in the morning groggy. My head was pounding as if someone was hitting me with a pan…or something like that. I had a mission with ANBU the night before, and it went well though we didn't get back 'till two in the morning.

I checked my clock and groaned. It was 6:30 in the morning, and Kakashi had practice at seven. I don't see why though. I quickly got dressed in my usual dress code. Orange pants, black tank top, and my orange and blue jacket. I leave my jacket unzipped all the time. I don't like the feel of the collar; it makes me feel like I'm supplicating or something.

Once I did that I quickly headed out the door and out to the training field. Sasuke and Sakura probably think I'm as bad as Kakashi now for being late for all the training. As I reached my destination I saw that Kakashi wasn't there.

I sighed in relief, but the relief quickly faded as I heard that voice I hated so much."Why are you late?" I squeaked. "I…You see…I was with the old had all night filing papers."

Sometimes it scares me how well I can lie to others."She held you all night?" Kakashi asked me. "Yes, I don't know what she doesn't get Shizune to do it for her." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke roll his eyes, but I decided to ignore him and listen to what Kakashi had to say for once.

"As you may know its team dinner night." I gave out a small groan, which Kakashi ignored. "It's Narutos turn tonight. Can you do it?" I nodded my head. Sure what do I have to do tonight? It's my day off from ANBU headquarters.

"Good. We'll be over at 7:00. Well that is all I have to say. You are dismissed." I was glad for the practice to be over with. On team dinner nights we usually get off early. "Then why do we even have practice on these days?"

I find myself talking a loud these days. Maybe it's because of the whole 'you don't keep secrets from the ANBU' thing. "You know I ask myself the same thing." I jumped as I heard Sasuke's voice from behind.

I stopped walking so we could walk together. "Thinking aloud again?" I scratched my head and smiled at him. "Yeah I guess so …" I've also been spacing out a lot as well. "Hey Dobe? Did you hear my question?"

I shook my head to get myself out of the clouds. "No…Sorry. What did you say?" As he talked, he eyed me suspiciously. "What has gotten into you? You're talking a loud, spacing out, and you look like you haven't gotten a decent sleep in days."

I yawned in response. "Look Sasuke…I'm fine. I broke a window in Tsunde's mansion, so to repay her I have to file papers. "I could tell that Sasuke didn't believe me, but what else was I suppose to tell him. I couldn't tell him the truth.

"I know you're lying Naruto. Just tell me your s-" I interrupted him. "I can't." By this time we stopped walking. I looked up and saw we were at Ichiraku Ramen. Thank God for Ramen!

Before I went into the restaurant I made Sasuke a deal. "Tell you what. If you can figure out my little secret…I'll give you a present. You may or may not like it, but if you don't figure it out then no present for you."

Then I left him to go eat some ramen. I knew he would be mad at me for not telling him my secret, but for now I had other things to worry about. Like when I went into Ichirakus I saw Naraku. He's from the ANBU as well, but he's just the messenger .

Even though he was my friend I dreaded him being here. That mean I have a mission to go to. Somehow the hokage found out I was going here( by accident) and was ordered to come here. Well guess I have to go face him huh?

" Captain Uzamaki. There have been reports on Orochimaru appearance. Hokage-sama wants you right away." I nodded my head, and told him he was dismissed. Well there goes my day off. Now I had to worry about canceling the team night.

Kakashi can get pretty angry when people cancel out on him. Though when he does it, he expects to be cool with it.

I ran out the front door, of course I could also jump on roofs to make things faster, but I wanted to take my time. Tsunde will be angry with me, but when is she not?

I mean I do something right, and she doesn't notice! Probably just PMSing or whatever girls call it. Speaking of periods…Tsunde's on hers right now. What a day for the ANBU to call eh?

Somewhere during that talking period I arrived at the hokage's mansion. I hesitated on going in, but then I heard her yelling. So I hurried up to her office to see what all the fuss was about.

As I walked into her room, I noticed that the person that was in here before was now shaking because he was so scared. If you asked me he looked like he crapped his pants as well.

I couldn't help but laugh at the poor man. Tsunde snapped her head towards me when she heard me laugh. "Naruto Uzamaki! Are you laughing at me?" Her yelling only made me laugh harder. She sounded like an old frog dying.

When I finally stopped laughing I had tears in my eyes. I wiped them away, but regretted doing that. For when I looked at Tsunde's face it was blazing red. This made me squeak a bit. "NARUTO!" She yelled. I thought she was going to strangle me, but she just sat down and took out her files.

"I called you today because Orochimaru has been sited around the area. I know it's your day off and you have that team dinner but I need you to do this for me." I groaned. "Why can't you get the others to do it for you?"

Her face turned red again. "Fine. Send them over at 9:30. That time only do you hear me? I need to have this dinner tonight no matter what. If you send them over before that time I will make sure your days as hokage are over."

And with that being said I left, but when I was just about to head out the door I heard Tsunde say "Just like his father." I could've turned around and demand that she tell me all that she knows about my parents, but like the rest she would probably leave me empty handed.

So I decided to just leave it alone for now. I had dinner to prepare for. Dinner… What to make for dinner? I could order pizza, but Sakura is a vegetarian. I stopped to think for a moment…and then I thought I would just make a salad for her and order a cheese pizza. Then I would just get pepperoni and sausage for rest of us.

Speaking of the three devils here they come now. I could've changed directions, but they would just follow me to wherever I was going. I felt Sasuke's burning gaze burn a whole into my back. Told you he would be angry with me.

"Oi! Naruto!"Kakashi yelled. I sighed. "What do you want now?"

"I just wanted to remind you about the dinner tonight. I know you can be forget full." Wait a minute…Did he just call me forget full? Oh this made me pissed. "Forget full? Excuse me? I just don't know how Iruka can deal with you ."

I should've punched him in the face, but I held the temptation. If I did punch him he would probably be in a grave…so I just turned around and continued walking back to my house.

Kakashi doesn't know anything about me. He knows stuff about my parents but not me, so how dare he call me forgetful?

I had everything done for the dinner tonight. The pizza was already here had. I had Sakura's salad done with and my ANBU uniform was all set up for the mission tonight. I looked at my clock, it was 6:30…so they should be here in another ha- DING DONG! What do ya know. Half an hour early. I yelled for them to come in.

I yelled for them to come in. Though when the door opened it wasn't my team mates; it was the people I haven't seen in a long time, Akiko and Miroku. "Naruto!" They both ran up and gave me a bear hug. Miroku just ruffled my hair after he was done and Akiko smiled.

"So how's my little kitty doing?" Akiko asked. " Doing well so far. ANBU is wearing me out though. I have another mission tonight." Akiko's eyes squinted dangerously low. I backed away from her slowly. "Are you kidding me?! They haven't given you time to rest have they? You look awful!!!"

I looked at Miroku for some help, but he just had the look that said 'you shouldn't have said anything.'

I gave a small sigh. "Akiko…I'm fine." She gave me a look of doubt. I held up my hands in protest. "Really I'm okay. I have a day off tomorrow…I hope. So I will take that day to sleep."

I heard the doorbell go off again and I knew it was the team. "I have the dinner thing tonight…You can stay if you want."

"Sure" they both said. I walked to the door and opened it. Sasuke's burning glare died down so that was all good, but I couldn't help but feel like tonight was going to be the night he figures out my secret.

"Well C'mon it and serve your selves to the pizza."


	3. Secret Told

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves…except for me. I didn't eat anything because well I had a feeling the mission wasn't really going to go well.

My cell phone rang during Shutter, a movie we were watching. Akiko glared at me. She hates it when people interrupt her movie watching time.

"Sorry…" I whispered. I walked over to the kitchen and answered it.

"What?" I asked

"Naruto! It's Tsunde! Orochimaru is at his hide out! We need to leave now!"

"Right…I'm on my way. Have my team outside and ready."

I sighed. How am I going to explain this one? Akiko is going to be so angry and Sasuke will be suspicious….this was not going to go down well.

I played with my fingers as I walked back into the living room. Well here goes nothing. "Hey guys….I need to go to the Hokage's mansion. Some files need to be organized and I have to do that because apparently Tsunde had too much sake…and well let's just say she isn't herself."

Kakashi just shrugged. Sakura didn't care….Sasuke looked at me like he knew I was lying and just as I expected Akiko got angry.

I ignored her glare of doom and went into my room to change into my uniform. She followed me in there and I was prepared for her hour long lecture.

"Naruto Uzamaki! Do you actually think I would let you go on this mission?"

"Yes I do."

She huffed. "Naruto…your only fourteen. How can you put yourself through that torture?"

I sighed as I put on my ANBU pants and shirt. "I don't know…the same way you deal with your life everyday…it just goes on. I don't like what I see and sometimes I can be depressed for many days, but then I tell myself that I have to move on. Look I have to go…if I don't come back after they leave you know something bad has happened."

She walked over to me and gave me a small hug before kissing my forehead. "I can never figure you out Naruto. Be careful you hear me?" I gave her my best foxy grin. "Loud and clear."

When I reached the mansion my team was all ready out there waiting for me. I gave my team a little pep talk before heading out to our mission. "Our mission may not be lovely, but what missions are? Let's just get this mission done with and we won't have to deal with it anymore. "

I talked with Naraku on the way there. It's always fun talking with him. "So have you told Sasuke about your secret?"

"Pshht…No. I made him a deal though. I would give him a present if he figured it out." He laughed. "Playing hard to get eh?" I laughed with him, but as we got closer to the hide out I smelled something foul. Blood? No couldn't be…could it?

"Hey Naruto do you smell that?" Naraku asked. So I wasn't the only one who smelled it…blood doesn't have that much stink to it…unless there was a lot of it. "Does it smell like blood Naraku?"

"Yes…It does."

Blood. Great. I hesitated on going in the hide out, but knew if I didn't go in, Orochimaru wouldn't die any faster. "I want some guys to go around back and some of you to stay in the front. If he tries to escape we'll catch him for sure."

"Hai!"

I took a deep breath and walked into the front door slowly. The smell of the blood was making my stomach a bit queasy.

My eyes widened as I looked inside of the hide out. Blood was everywhere…It was on the ceiling, the windows, even the roof, but the horror a waits me in the next room.

The next room was dead bodies. The bodies were just left there to rot into the ground and Orochimaru didn't even care.

As I looked at the bodies more closely I noticed that they were tortured to death. Some had limbs taken out and put into jars; others had their skin cut off. The expressions on all the faces were scared.

"These bodies were his experiments?"

I heard a chuckle from behind and knew Orochimaru had been watching me from the beginning. "Correct Naruto. They were my tiny experiments."

"Tiny!? You call that tiny? That is plan torture. You…You are the definition of a mad man!" I growled. Orochimaru seemed to think about that for a minute. "Hmm…I guess I am the definition of a mad man."

My eyes turned to crimson red. "You…You don't even care what you did to these innocent people do you?!" he chuckled. "No…I don't. They were quite useless anyways. Always screaming to stop….never once complied with my wishes."

I couldn't take anymore of his talk. He launched at him with a knife ready to kill him. "Kabuto! Now!" Another kunai knife came crashing into my arm.

I winced at the pain. Shit…I'm screwed if he has Kabuto with him. I had no other choice but to let them go. "Fine. I'll let you go for now, but the next time we meet you are going to be a dead man." I left as quickly as I could.

When I got back to the village I dismissed everyone and told them to get a good night's sleep. I always keep a bag of clothes with me, so when I get back from the mission I can get changed immediately.

I was about to slip my ANBU shirt off when I heard rustling in the trees. "Who's there?" I asked cautiously. "It's me dobe…and I just figured out your secret."

I froze up. The only could get out of my mouth was "Shit!"


	4. Is this a dream or reality?

Disclaimer- I do not own anything…just video games and some movie that is all

Warning: some foul language and as you know some boy and boy action….well let's get this story rolling.

"Shit!" I yelled. "Y-Y-You can't tell anyone please!" My voice was a bit shaky. "Naruto calm down. It's okay. I won't tell anyone…wait dobe are you injured?"

I covered up the cut and looked away. "It's just a scratch I'll be fine...It'll heal soon." Sasuke grabbed me arm and looked at it.

He saw me wince and quickly became gentler. "You need to wrap this up." I shook my head at him.

"I can't…they'll find out my secret…and then my life will be over."

"Why can't you tell anybody your secret? You wouldn't have to make excuses anymore." I laughed. I needed to change the subject.

"So you followed me? Stalker." He smacked me over the head playfully. "I had to. It was the only way for me to find out your secret. So do I get my present?" I thought about it for a moment. He didn't exactly figure it out on his own…but he did find out my secret.

"Fine. Close your eyes." Sasuke obeyed. I sighed. Well here goes nothing. I ran up to him and smashed out lips together. I thought for sure he was going to pull away, but surprisingly he responded. Sasuke put his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss.

He licked my bottom lip and all too happy to oblige with his wish. I let him explore every inch of my mouth before pulling away for air.

"Well..." Sasuke breathed. "That was a very nice present indeed…but we still need to take care of that cut of yours." Naruto pouted. "I told you I'm fine. I don't…" Sasuke silenced me with a kiss.

"Don't be so stubborn. I've got bandages at my house so c'mon"

"But what about the dinner thing…Aren't Kakashi and them waiting for me to get back?"

"No. Akiko told them to go home. I took that opportunity to spy on you. You know Akiko is very worried about you. Why do you make them worry like that?"

I frowned at him. "I try not to. Akiko is like mother to me. She is always going to worry no matter what I say. Miroku…he is also like a father to me. He looks out for me…and sometimes the other way around. He judges all the guys I meet and if he doesn't like them he tells them straight up."

I laughed as I remembered a memory of Miroku telling a guy to stay away from me forever just because he didn't like him. I looked up at Sasuke and he had a worried look on his face.

This made me laugh even harder. "Sasuke…Are we even together?"

"Of course we are! I have wanted to be your boyfriend ever since the first time I kissed you." I smiled at him. "Thanks Sasuke…Is it okay for me to say that I love you?" Sasuke intertwined our fingers together. "I love you too Naruto."

"Let's just hope we can stay together forever." I whispered.

Sasuke led me into his bathroom where he carefully took care of my wound. "You're lucky it wasn't that deep or else you would've had to get stitches." I gulped. "Stitches? You mean the kind that they have to use needles with?"

Sasuke seemed to laugh at my fear of needles. "It's okay Naruto. You don't need to be afraid. Besides you won't need them." I sighed in relief. Sasuke brushed a stranded hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"Now that you're mine I don't plan to act in public as if nothing has happened between us. The more people that know you're mine the better." I smiled at him. "Well there's a new side of Sasuke I have never seen before."

"What can I say you bring out the kind in me." My smile only grew wider. I noticed that I still had my ANBU uniform on, and I still needed to change. "Hey Sasuke did you by chance have any clothes I can change into to? I kinda left my clothes at the mansion."

"Yeah" Sasuke grabbed my hand and guided me to his room. I was amazed at how huge the room was. Posters were on every wall you could find. I didn't know he liked Tokio Hotel so much. Now I know what to buy him for his birthday.

"Here you are. They might be a little big on you though." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going into the bathroom to change. Sasuke was right these clothes were way too big on me. I sighed a happy long sigh.

This was the greatest and worst day of my whole entire life! I couldn't believe that this was actually happening to me!

I walked out of the bathroom as happy as could be. "What are you so happy about?" Sasuke asked. I could tell Sasuke was just as happy as I was to be together. "Oh nothing….Just wandering if this whole thing is a dream."

Sasuke smirked. "Well I can show you that it's not a dream."

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" I practically purred the words that came out of my mouth.

Sasuke walked over and snaked his arms around my waist. "Oh I don't know…maybe a little of this" he kissed my neck softly. Damn! He knows my weak spot now. "A little of that…" He gave me kisses along my jaw. "And a whole lot of this." Sasuke bent down and captured my lips into a heated kiss.

He was the first one to break away. "Proved wrong yet?" I nodded my head slowly. Sasuke chuckled at me.

"Hey Sasuke? What time is it?"

"Uhhh…about 9:30 why do you ask?"

"Akiko and Miroku are waiting for me to get home."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure if you want." Sasuke took my hand and kissed it softly. "I'd be happy to my love." I felt heat rush up into my cheeks.

"Well C'mon then…let's go back to my place and meet the parents"


	5. Seme or Uke?

"Miroku! Akiko! I'm home!"

I was prepared for a death hug from Akiko, but she didn't give me one. She just looked at Sasuke and me and then gave a big squeal.

"Are you two together?" she asked still squealing.

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes…Miroku please say you approve. If you say no I will so go against your wishes and be with him anyway."

Miroku crossed his arms. "Alright then I will let you keep him, but if I hear he breaks your heart. You Sasuke are a dead man."

I ran up to Miroku and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

I turned around to look at Sasuke who had a big grin plastered on his face. I couldn't help myself at this point. I ran up to him and smashed our lips together.

Sasuke wasted no time in slipping his tongue in my mouth. I moaned into the kiss. Okay never mind. I re-label this day as the best, best, BEST day of my life.

I could tell Akiko was enjoying this because of her fan girl squeal, but Miroku not so much. He broke the kiss before I could lose my virginity.

"I have nothing against gay people, but no kissing in front of the fan girl here. She'll get too excited and then I will find porn all over the computer."

Sasuke laughed at that. Wow this was going better than I thought it would. "I know what you mean. Sakura is a big yaoi fan girl and I bet you five bucks once she finds out that Naruto and I are together she'll want us to kiss."

This was some new information. "Remind me later to ravish you in the middle of training. Speaking of training. I won't be there tomorrow. I was going to take the whole day to rest up. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll come and visit you right after practice. I suppose you want to get some sleep right now don't you?" He asked.

"A little bit. I kinda saw things tonight that a kid like me shouldn't see…and I need to sleep it off."

Sasuke gave me a quick kiss on the lips before saying goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke."

Once Sasuke left Akiko started to attack me with questions. "So what did you see tonight Naruto? Oh and I also want a picture of you two kissing."

I told them I didn't want to talk about it tonight and walked into my bedroom. I sighed as I got into my PJ's and clenched my fists. "Next time I see Orochimaru I will kill him."

I woke up in the afternoon to an annoying knock. "Naruto! Wake up! It's me Sakura."

Oh great. I stretched before, lazily, getting up to answer the door. "Do you realize how early it is?"

"It's five o' clock. How can you still be tired? It's time for you to wake up."

I yawned. "You brought the whole team with you just to wake me up?"

She smiled at me. "Yep. Put a shirt on please. Sasuke may not be complaining, but I sure am."

I yawned once again. "Look if that is all you're going to say then I have a bed with my name on it. Can't you hear it calling my name? It's saying "Naruto. Come back to me. It's so cold and lonely without you."

Sasuke laughed at my joke. "Come one Sakura leave him alone. Let him get back to his sleeping. Sleep is sounding pretty good right now. Can I join you Naruto." He asked seductively.

"Sure. I could use some warming as well. Now weren't you and Kakashi about to leave?" I asked Sakura. She 'hmped' me and stomped out of my house. Kakashi followed her.

I couldn't help but yawn again. "Man I still need some more sleep. I haven't had a decent sleep like that in months."

Sasuke came over to me and put his hands around my waist. "I'll sleep with you any day, but not right now. Later."

I blushed. He led me into the bedroom and tucked me in. "Sleep. I'll be right beside you when you wake up."

After my head hit the pillow I was back into a deep sleep.

Then next time I woke up it was two in the morning. I around my room and saw that Sasuke was sitting in my chair fast asleep. He looks cute when he sleeps. I got out of my bed, though my shoulder was groaning with pain, to get a glass of water.

Sasuke awoke as heard me going into the kitchen. "Good morning love. How are you feeling?"

"Shoulder is a little sore. That is to be expected when you have kunai thrown into your arm." I had to chuckle. Though Sasuke wasn't laughing too much. "You should be resting your arm then."

"I'm fine. It can't be that bad. I think I can endure practice today, but if my arm starts bleeding I guess I would have to leave practice."

Sasuke's expression almost looked sad. "Sasuke? Are you sad? I'm fine." He gave me a concerned look.

"Really…I'm fine. I've been getting myself into these kinds of missions for about a year now. I think I can handle a little cut like this."

Sasuke's expression turned into a glare. "Little cut? That 'little' cut could have been infected if you didn't take care of it in time. Even if you have Kyubi to heal you..."

I gave him a kiss before smiling. "Thanks for your concern Sasuke. I really appreciate it, but I am totally fine."

Sasuke brushed lightly over my cut. I flinched. Man did that hurt or what?! "Okay…So maybe I'm not so fine after all, but you didn't need to do that to prove a point."

He captured my lips into another kiss. "Yes I did. It appears that if I didn't do that you wouldn't have listened to me. You would've endured the long and painful day of Kakashi's training drill."

I pouted at him. "Fine…I'll stay home, but if they ask where I am then you have to tell them something okay?"

He put on a smug smile. "I win. This is why I am seme and you are the uke."

I 'hmped' him. "You know I will switch that some day."

He laughed. I loved his laugh. "Notice how you say some day. When that day comes I'll make sure you can't switch it up."

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You know it. Good night love." He gave me one more kiss.

"Good night."


	6. Revenge!

I woke up the next morning sore, but that didn't stop me from going to practice. I knew Sasuke was going to kill when we were dismissed but that is okay with me.

Today I was going to get my revenge on Kakashi! I'll show him I'm not forget full.

It was very hard to get my clothes on. My arm was killing me! Thank god Sasuke was there to help me out with bandaging it.

Once I brushed my teeth, I ran out of the door and went to the training field as fast as I could.

I got there in like 5 minutes, thanks to the ANBU speed. "Kakashi! Sorry I'm late, but something came up with the hokage and I had to do this and that for her."

I received a glare from Sasuke, though I ignored him and turned to listen to Kakashi. "Alright since we have Naruto here now. I wanted to have a one on one with all of you. Naruto since you came late I will start with you first."

I smirked evilly at him. "Don't be too disappointed when I beat you."

He returned the smirk. "Cockiness…I like it. Alright then…let the battle begin!"

The first thing Kakashi did was disappear into the air. I looked around. He's neither to my left nor to my right. I looked up into the trees. Not up there either. "So he must be down in the ground!"

I raised my fist and punched the ground. Everything around Kakashi's underground hide out crumbled to pieces. His eyes widened at me. I just hmped him and walked over by Sasuke.

"Well…okay then. I will not ask where that power came from but I will say this. That was a jonin level punch."

"Well let's just say that was revenge for calling me forgetful. I bet you thought I would forget that you said that huh? Well I didn't! So hah!"

Kakashi just stared at me. "So you basically just ruined my eye with a rock for revenge?"

I nodded my head. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go to the hokage's office."

I walked away without saying another word. My shoulder throbbed. I hope Sasuke didn't follow me because I knew if he did he would hit my arm so hard.

Well speaking of the devil here comes the violent one now. "Oi! Baka! Why didn't you stay home like we agreed?"

"I told you I was fine. I wanted revenge on Kakashi and I got it. I am satisfied."

He glared at me. "Next time I will tie you up and make sure you won't escape."

I gave him a disbelieving look. "Right…I'm going home now. Shouldn't you get back to practice?"

"No!" He snapped.

I shrugged my shoulders at him. "Okay…You coming to my house?"

He just stood there with his arms crossed with the angry look still on his face.

"No."

"Do you just want to stand there until I apologize for going to practice?"

His expression softened a bit.

"Yes I do."

I sighed. He was more stubborn than I am!

"I'm sorry for going to practice without your permission. I'll try to remember that next time I am hurt. How's that?"

Sasuke smiled at me. "That's better."

He walked over to me and put his hand in mine. "Alright then let's go back home. You know I thought it was right for you to get revenge on Kakashi-sensei."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Really. I didn't like it when he called you forgetful."

I shrugged at him. "He was right though. I can be pretty forgetful sometimes. Like this one time I forgot to put the meat in the fridge and it got bad."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at that and I didn't blame him. I would've laughed at me too. In fact I did laugh.

"That was the day I first met Akiko and Miroku…" I whispered to myself.

Sasuke was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"It was my first ANBU mission ever and I got injured pretty badly. I went out into the forest thinking nobody would find me, but Akiko was out around this time and she found me lying there with the wound. She took me in and got me cleaned me up. We got to talking and they became my family."

I don't think Sasuke has ever heard any of my past before because the look on his said it all. "How long have you been in the ANBU Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know…I guess a year now. It wasn't easy keeping the secret from you guys, especially you. You would always snoop around. I was so close to telling you at first, but let's just say they are scary people."

I laughed, but Sasuke didn't think it was so funny.

"Naruto…You still don't know anything about your parents do you?"

I shook my head at him. "No…Nobody will tell me anything about them. It frustrates me a little, but I don't push about it. When the time is right they'll tell me all I need to know."

I frowned. Sasuke didn't like me frowning. "I shouldn't have asked that…I knew it was a very touchy subject for you…Sorry."

I blinked at Sasuke. I haven't heard him apologize in a while; it kinda made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"It's fine. You know I haven't heard you apologize for a while…I kinda sounds….hmmm what's the word I'm looking for? Oh wait I know, it's weird. That's the word I'm looking for."

I laughed as I felt Sasuke's palm connect with the back of my head.

I faked a sad face. "Sasuke that hurt! I think you should give me a loving kiss as your 'I'm sorry' present."

Sasuke chuckled at me. "Okay then…" He put his arm around my waist and brought me close to him.

He pressed his lips softly onto mine. I loved his kisses. I think I could possibly get drunk off of his kisses.

Sasuke licked the bottom of my lip wishing for access, and I gladly accepted his wish of exploring every inch of my mouth.

Our tongues were fighting for dominance, but of course Sasuke won. Damn! I was going to be seme one of these god damn days!

I felt a hand slip up my shirt and brush lightly over my nipple. I moaned. "Sasuke…" I breathed. "We should be doing this in my bed not out here…"

Sasuke pulled away. "You're right…So your house is this way right?"

"Yes Sasuke my house is this way. God I'll have to remember you forget things when you're horny."

He glared at me. I just smirked evilly at him.

When we entered my house the first thing Sasuke did was pin me up against the wall and took my lips into a loving, heated kiss.

He wasted no time in slipping his tongue into my tongue.

He pulled away. I thought he pulled away for air, but no he started to nip at my neck.

I moaned as Sasuke started to nip at my soft spot. I am so going to get back at him for that!!

He put both hands on my waist, and slid them slowly up wards.

Sasuke began to draw circles on my abdomen with his thumb.

I growled at him. "You love to torture me don't you?"

He smirked and gave me a loving kiss. "Yes. You know what I just realized?" Sasuke asked while kissing my jaw line.

"What?" I breathed.

"Your shoulder is still sore. So we can't do this until you're all better."

Sasuke gave me one more kiss before guiding me into the bedroom.

"Hold on let's change your bandage and then I'll leave so you can get some rest okay?"

I pouted. "Fine…"

He walked into the bathroom and got some gauze and some peroxide.

Sasuke took my bandage off, being careful not to touch it.

He poured some of the peroxide onto a cotton ball.

"This may sting a little. So clench your teeth."

Sasuke quickly dabbed the ball over my shallow cut. It only stung a tiny bit, but not bad at least.

He then carefully wrapped it up. "There you should be good to go."

"Thanks Sasuke. I love you!"

Sasuke grinned. "As do I Naruto. Now get some sleep. I'll be over in a couple of hours to check up on you. So don't go anywhere!"

He kissed me goodbye and walked out of the door.

I sighed. Well goodnight everybody!


	7. Resting up

I woke up on my own at around maybe five o' clock.

I stretched my arm, which wasn't feeling any better. I find this weird because Kyubi should've have healed my arm a long time ago.

Was he taking a break or was he just being an anti social bastard?

I really don't know and right now I really don't care, but what I do care about right now is food.

"Food...Food equals yummy in my tummy." I said a loud as I walked out of my room into the kitchen.

I got some ramen out of the cupboard, and heated it up.

After the ramen was all done I sat down on the couch, and switched the T.V. on though I barely watched it when eating. I was too busy thinking about what lies ahead of me still.

I can't worry Sasuke forever, but I can't quit the ANBU either, not for a while anyway.

Kyubii's chakra wasn't going to last forever either. An idea hit me just then; could Kyubii's seal be disintegrating into nothing?

If that was so then time is short before the whole village would be destroyed because of him.

There would also be a possibility that I could die in that whole process as well.

The only thing left to do was talk to Kyubi.

Kyubi and Naruto

"Kyubi are you there? We need to talk."

"What do you want?" the fox snapped.

"Don't get snippy with me. Why is your chakra not healing as fast as it should?"I asked.

"If you haven't figured it out yet. My seal is disintegrating. I really don't have a lot of chakra to give to you. If my chakra goes bye-bye then you go bye-bye too. Unless I still produce chakra then you won't die" Kyubi explained as nicely as he could.

I almost dropped to his knees. "I'll die…but I can't die yet. I just started a new life with Sasuke…"

"Naruto! Calm down! You might not die. I know you…You won't go down without a fight. Just stay strong and positive, and maybe you'll stay alive."

Naruto regained his sanity back. "Yeah…your right. I'll just stay positive and not think about dying. Just have to remember that dying is bad and living is good. Okay Kyubi you can back to sleep now. I think Sasuke is here."

Before I walked out Kyubi asked me one more question.

"Are you going to tell Sasuke Naruto?"

"When the time is right I suppose, but not right now. I can't worry him more than I already do."

Back to Naruto's world----------------------------------------------------

"Naruto? What are you doing out of bed?"

I smiled at the figure that was walking towards me. "I was hungry so I got some ramen."

He returned my smile. "Hey Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything Sasuke."

He walked over to me, and cupped my cheek. "I was wondering if I could…maybe live here with you…I mean you don't have to agree, but I just thought…"

My smile widened. "Of course you can. I was actually getting lonely without you here."

He bent down and captured my lips. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

I thought about for a moment. "Probably going to see Tsunde. I haven't seen her for a while, so she'll probably freak on me."

His smile turned into a frown. "But…"

I knew I shouldn't have laughed at this moment, but I couldn't help it. I let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry about me Sasuke. Yes, she will possibly assign me to another mission, but I'll be okay."

He threw cold glares toward me. "How can you ask me not to worry about you Naruto? I worry about you every god damn minute of the day!"

"Sasuke I…" My sentence was interrupted by a phone ringing in the kitchen. "Well speak of the devil. Here she calls now."

I walked over to the phone and slowly picked it up. "What mission do you want me to do know?" I asked rudely.

"Well that was a fine how-do-ya-do. To tell you I need you over to my mansion tomorrow at around noon, and don't be late!"

"Noon Got it. Oh which reminds me I didn't give you a report on the orochimaru's hide out did?"

One part of me was hoping that somebody already told her, but the other part of me wanted to get this off my chest.

"No…Would you like to talk about it?" To me it almost sounded like she cared.

I looked back at Sasuke who was giving me a look that was concerned and full of worry.

"Actually yes…We couldn't get him. I told everyone to guard the outside area, but that's not what I want to talk about. What I DO want to talk about is Orochimaru. He's a freaking a mad man. I found out he uses people for his experiments, and then when they don't comply with his whishes he kills them without a care in the world. I made a promise to myself the next time I see him I was going to kill him for it..."

I waited for a response, but all I heard was silence. "Hey you still there Tsunde?"

"Yeah…Naruto I'm sorry you had to see all that…I shouldn't have let you go."

I let out a laugh. She almost sounded like Sasuke in a way. "I'll be fine, but right now I think it's- never mind. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

I hung up the phone slowly.

I clenched my fists together in a tight ball. I guess still talking about makes me angry.

I was surprised when I felt arms snake around me waist. "You need to relax Naruto."

I snorted. "Relax? I can't relax Sasuke until Orochimaru is dead."

His arms let go of my waist. I almost turned around to protest, but quickly was shushed as Sasuke's hands started to massage me.

I felt my muscles loosen up at Sasuke's touch.

I couldn't help but groan. "God Sasuke, you're really good with your hands."

He chuckled and leaned closer to my ear. "I bet my hands are even better in bed wouldn't you agree?"

I blushed.

"Pervert." Was all I could get out of my mouth before he started to suck on my sensitive spot.

"Am I being punished here or something?"

"Yes because you made me worry."

I growled as a hand slid down past my waistband, and grabbed my ass.

"Well I'll just have to make you worry more and more then."

He stopped for a moment before continuing. "Now that would be torture."

His hand moved from my butt to my thigh. "Don't you even--Sasuke!"

I let out a yelp when he pinched my thigh.

"You know Naruto there is a bed with our name on it."

I turned my body around to face him. "Lead the way oh master Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a laugh. "I could get used to that name."


	8. Enter: Roy and Ed

I woke up that morning with warm hands wrapped around my waist.

"Hey love. Good morning." Sasuke whispered in my ear.

I smiled warmly at him. "Someone's a morning person." He returned my smile. "I could make you into one you know."

I laughed at him. "I like to see you try. I think the only person who managed to get me up this early in the morning is…well…okay okay so maybe it was you. Akiko failed and Miroku did too."

Sasuke laughed at that. "I guess I'm the special one."

"Hey Sasuke…Can I ask you an odd question?"

"Odd? Odd to me is normal, but go ahead."

That was true. Anything in Kohona that was odd was considered normal, except for demons like me. "Would you ever…leave me? Even if it was to protect me would you leave me?"

Sasuke sat up in surprise. "What are you saying Naruto? Of course I would never leave you, and even if it was for your protection I would never leave you. Why would you ask something like that?"

I rolled over on my back so that I was looking up at the white ceiling. "I don't know…guess it just kinda popped into my head that's all."

Sasuke bent down and kissed my forehead. "You've been thinking a lot lately. Is it because of Orochimaru?"

I shrugged and continued to look at the ceiling. "Maybe…I don't know what the mission is about, but I can tell it's not going to be pretty. Sasuke if I die just remember that I love you okay?"

I didn't want to look at his eyes after I said those words, but I had no choice. He grabbed my chin and twisted it so I would have to stare into those charcoal colored eyes of his.

"You, Naruto, are talking nonsense. You are not going to die for a very, very long time. Why would you even think that Naruto?"

I tried to look away, but he had a firm grip on my chin. I can't tell him about the talk Kyubi and I had. That would lead to trouble with Tsunde. The only choice I had left was…to lie to him.

"I was just thinking ahead I guess. Sorry to worry you…" He sighed and let go of my chin.

"You don't have to keep things from me Naruto…I can handle it." Something in my heart ached. Could it be guilt? Probably was, but I couldn't tell him just yet.

I dropped my eyes to look at the maroon colored sheets. "Please understand Sasuke…that some things are better left unsaid. I'll tell you when the time is right, but until then I can't tell you."

"I'm not someone who needs to be protected Naruto. I will respect your decision to not tell me what is wrong with you, but I will find out eventually." Sasuke wrapped his arms around my shoulders and brought me into a hug.

I sighed into his bare chest. "I'm sorry Sasuke…If…" I was interrupted by Sasuke, who tilted my head back and put his warm soft lips over mine. "Shhh, love. It's okay. I'm not mad at you."

Our romantic moment was interrupted by a telephone ringing in the kitchen. I growled. Sasuke chuckled.

"Growling at the phone won't help Naruto. Guess you have to get up…"

I looked into those black eyes and saw the lust that was just waiting to explode. The same thing was happening inside my body as well. My eyes traveled over Sasukes bare chest, and then they travelled up to those lips, those wonderful lips.

I couldn't keep that bottle of lust locked in. I tackled Sasuke and covered his mouth with my lips.

He was surprised at first, but quickly responded. Sasuke wasted no time dominating me in the kiss. "What about the phone?" he whispered, his voice deep and raspy.

"Let the answering machine get it." I answered back. When the machine did pick up the message it wasn't a very friendly one.

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!! YOU'RE LATE!!!!" Naruto sighed as Tsunde's voice echoed through the house. "Guess that ruins the moment."

Sasuke let go of me, and I slid off the bed giving Sasuke a full view of my body. I walked to my closet and pulled out my ANBU outfit. I took my time putting on those clothes because Sasuke was starting to drool and I wanted to have some fun.

I laughed lightly. "Sasuke clean up the drool please. I have to go bye!" I ran over to Sasuke and he kissed me goodbye.

I ran as fast as I could to get the mansion, but bumped into Iruka and Ichiraku's ramen shop. He was dressed in his normal wear. The hair was up in that usual spiky ponytail of his, and a big smile was plastered on his face. Well someone got laid.

"Oh, hello Naruto. Going to the hokage's mansion today?" he asked me with a bright tone to his voice. Yep. I thought to myself, he totally got laid by Kakashi.

"Uhhh…yeah. Why are you going there to? We could walk together if you want."

He shook his head at me. "No that's all right. I have a date with Kakashi anyway. You better hurry Tsunde looks pissed."

I smiled. Oh this was going to be a fun day. "Okay thanks. See you later."

By the time I was at the mansion I was wheezing. Wheezing! I shouldn't be wheezing, but I couldn't worry about that right now. I had a very pissed off Tsunde to deal with.

I walked through the empty halls not thinking about anything or at least trying not to think about anything, but my mind traveled to what life was like now and what I thought of it.

Life…was like a boat in a bottle to some people and to other people it's just a game. I was one of the people who thought life was like a boat in a bottle. I always wondered why I thought that maybe it was because you see the same faces every day of your life."

For me it's different. You know how if you screamed out load because you were in pain and somebody came out rushing to help you? Well for me when I screamed nobody came, so I just kinda learned to deal with it. Take the beating and move on that was my motto.

Well not really, it's different now, but you get what I'm saying don't you? Good. Saves me time.

During that talking period of doom I ended up in front of Tsunde's office. I took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door.

I heard Tsunde yell "Come in." I opened the door slowly. "Sorry I was late. I was…uhhh…busy with some things and I lost track of time."

Tsunde laughed at me. I mean she actually laughed, and it wasn't one of her 'I'm going to so kill you laugh. It was an 'Oh that's a good one' kind of laugh. This made me a bit nervous.

"Right okay. Anyways there is someone I want you to meet Naruto, two people actually. They are for your mission so listen up."

There was another soft knock on the door. "Come in!" Tsunde yelled at the door.

When the door opened Narutos eyes widened. The first one that came in was tall. He had glossy black hair, and charcoal colored eyes like Sasuke's were. The man had on a blue uniform with stars and badges.

The seconded person that walked in was short. I could tell from his irritated look that he didn't like to be reminded. He had golden hair that was neatly put back in a braid, and his eyes were the same color as his hair. Golden. He wasn't wearing the same thing the first guy was wearing.

He was wearing leather pants, and black boots. He wore a black silky tank-top, and a red coat that had a weird symbol on it.

"Hello Roy, Ed. I would like you to meet Naruto. The one you will be helping out during the mission. I know he's going to be in your hometown, but…"

The taller one, Roy I think his name was, put his hand up to interrupt her. "It's okay. We'll be the greatest help we can to him. And like you said we will protect him at all cost."

I registered all the things that Tsunde and Roy had just said, and suddenly I became very angry.

"Excuse me Roy and Edward. I have something I have to talk to Tsunde about in private." Roy and Edward silently walked out of the room.

Once they were gone I turned to glare at Tsunde. My glare must have been harsh because it made her flinch. "What do you mean I need help? I don't need anybody's help! You know that!"

It was her turn to glare. "I know you don't need help Naruto! I just don't want you to get killed! If Orochimaru is as mad as you say he is then we need you to be protected at all cost."

The heat of my anger ran through my veins. "Protected? I was never protected from anything before Tsunde! I can take care of him with nobody's help! If I die well then you all can have a dance party on my grave."

Red flashed through Tsunde's eyes, and somehow I knew I hit her boiling point. "You think we wouldn't care if you died Naruto? Do you think we would want to throw a great big party because you died? What about Sasuke? He wouldn't be laughing or cheering. He would be devastated. I'm pretty sure he would start crying."

I stayed silent for a moment, and then glared my harshest glare at her. "I know he would be devastated. Give me a chance Tsunde. I'm in the ANBU for pete sake. If I am in a stump I will come to them, but not for the major stuff."

Her anger died down a bit. "Naruto…you…never mind. Orochimaru has been sited there and he has a new team mate with him. I want you to take him down once and for all."

Without waiting to be dismissed I walked out of the office. Outside of the office Ed and Roy were talking to each other. I just walked past them without even saying a hello.

I could tell from behind that the Edward kid was staring at me. I didn't look back at them just keep walking until I was out of the building all together. I sighed at sat on a wooden box near the entrance of the mansion.

"You know you were kind of harsh to Tsunde back there. She was just looking out for your safety."

I turned my head slightly to see Edward walking toward me. "I know. I guess I'm still not use to people worrying about me this much. Nobody ever did before so why start now?" I was more asking myself that question instead of Edward.

"You had a rough childhood?" Ed asked in interest. I nodded at him. "Yeah. Started out with no, and probably going to end that way too."

Ed just stared at me with those golden eyes of his. "You can tell me more on the ride to central, but right now we need to go. Go home and get things packed."

I nodded my head and got up, stretched, and started walking towards home. " Well tomorrow I start a new day in Central."


	9. Getting to know the bodyguards

I walked home with Roy and Ed. Though I didn't want them with me, Tsunde made me take them with me. My hands were shoved in my pockets and my head was hanging down. This has got to be the worst day so far.

I just got together with Sasuke, and this is how I spend my relationship with him. Going on dangerous missions, and always getting sick. Yeah, this was some relationship.

I sighed out load. This earned a look from Roy. "You okay kitty boy?"

I glared at the taller man. "I have a name you know." I didn't mean for my words to come out as growling, but somehow they did. Maybe Kyubi did it, but who knows. I tried to calm down a bit, so my words didn't seem harsh.

"It's Naruto, and no nothing is wrong with me." Roy gave me the same look Sasuke did when he knew I was lying.

"If I know when Ed's lying. I know when you're lying. What's wrong with you?"

What was with this guy? Why does he talk to me like he knows me? Well I got a newsflash for him. "It's none of your business what wrong with me. Just…don't talk to me like you know me."

"Well I have to follow orders…"

I snorted. "What you mean like a dog? If you think for one moment I would talk to you about my life think again."

The older man glared at me, but said nothing more. The younger one, Edward, came up and slipped his hand in his.

So they were a couple. Well at least I won't be living with a couple of homophobes, but that also means I'll have to leave without Sasuke.

That, I couldn't live with. Maybe that is why I feel so sad.

I shoved my hands in my pockets once again, and continued to walk to my house in silence.

When we reached my house, I knew Sasuke had moved in already and was waiting for me to get home. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I poked my head through my door to see if Sasuke was anywhere in site, and then I saw that familiar black hair sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey." I called as I opened the door and let Roy and Ed in. I walked over to him, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey to you too. Who are these people?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself? I have to go pack for my new mission." My mocking tone made Ed and Roy send glares my way, but I didn't care.

I headed to my room and went to my closet to get my suitcase out. I set it on my bed, and walked over to my dresser.

This time it was hard for me to pack up and go somewhere far away. I didn't want to leave Sasuke, but this is what I have to do I guess. Maybe I'm a dog too, if I'm always following orders.

I sighed a long sigh. Scratch it being the worst day so far. This is the worst day ever.

I slowly kept on putting my clothes in the suitcase. I didn't notice that Sasuke came in until I felt hands go around my small waist.

"Where are you going now?" There was sadness clear in his voice. "I'm going with Roy and Ed to Central. Orochimaru is on the run again, and I have to stop him. I won't return here for a while…"

I didn't expect Sasuke to whirl me around and kiss me, but he did and it was deep and sweet. When we pulled away, we only pulled away for breath. Then we went right back to kissing. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored every inch of my mouth.

All I could taste was Sasuke and Sasuke only. It was going good until Roy had to interrupt. "Sorry to interrupt this love thing, but we need to go. The train is leaving soon."

I sighed once more and got out of Sasuke's arms. I closed my suitcase, and looked at Sasuke in the eyes. There was still that sadness in his eyes that I wished would leave already.

I tore my eyes away, regretfully, to look and the two men standing there. "Could you two give us a moment? I'll be right out."

Roy looked like he was about to protest, but Edward took his hand and led him out of the room. I would have to thank him later. My eyes went back to Sasukes and it seemed like forever before one of us started to talk.

"So…You have to leave?"Sasuke asked softly. "Yes, but I promise I'll return alive and without a scratch on my body!" He laughed at my enthusiasm, though I felt like I had none right now.

"Naruto can you please tell me what is happening to you? I can help you get better."

I shook my head at him. "I told you I can't. When the time is right I will…Sasuke I have to go. I'll see you in about a week."

He walked me out of the room and to the door where Edward and Roy waited for me. He gave me a quick kiss before letting me go.

Once outside I almost wanted to scream 'FUCK!' at the top of my lungs, but some people were good Christians and didn't say things like that at all so that left me the option to say it inside my head.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked down my stairs. While leading the way to the train station, Edward came into step with me, while Roy just stayed behind us. Neither one of us talked until we got on to the train.

I sat down by the window while Edward and Roy sat on the opposite side. Why did Tsunde think I needed bodyguards? I mean I could see Roy being a bodyguard, but Ed not so much. He would be too damn small.

"So…this Orochimaru guy, you're hunting him down correct?" Edward asked me. It was the second time I heard the boy speak and okay maybe he could be a body guard, but still I didn't need one.

I nodded my head, and he let out a sigh. "I'm trying to create a conversation here. You're not helping much."

"Fine…that's correct. What do you want to know about him?"

This time Roy talked. "When we talked to Tsunde about the mission she said that he was a madman. Just how mad is he?"

I shuddered as images of that day ran through my head. "Mad enough to do experiments on little kids. Mad enough to kill without a care. Mad enough to kill anyone who gets in his way. That is how mad."

I saw Edwards eyes narrow into dangerous slits. "What kind of experiments is he doing to those children?" He hissed the words that came out of his mouth.

I shrugged at him. "I don't really know…He only told me he did experiments on them. There were adults there too. Around Roy's age, I believe."

He growled at me. "I'm not that old!"

Edward and I snickered at him. "I don't know Roy, you don't last long enough in bed like you used to." I looked at Roy who was shooting daggers at the younger one and I couldn't help but laugh at the poor man.

He must really get teased a lot. "Yeah, well at least I fit the clothes I wear unlike Mr. Short stuff over here."

Edward growled. I was still trying not to pee my pants from laughing so hard. Once I stopped laughing I decided to break the arguing couple up.

"Okay, Okay you guys. What else do you guys have for me?" Edward perked up at this opportunity to ask me anything. "You said you didn't have any parents. What happened to them?"

I fell silent for a moment before answering him. "I don't know what happened to them. I only know my mother died when I was born. My father died trying to save me from something. That is the only thing people will tell me. Every time I ask people they tell me the same thing, and I get so frustrated. What about you? Any parents?"

Edward looked at the floor for a second before looking me in the eyes. "No. My father left when I was only a kid my brother Alphonse was only a baby, and my mother died when we were both only kids. If you knew about alchemy then you would know what human transmutation is."

I thought about that for a moment. I've heard that before I know I have. Then all of a sudden I blurted out. "Yes I do. I know what human transmutation is. It's alchemy's greatest taboo. It goes against the nature or something like that."

They both stared at me wide eyed. "What? I read. Go on with your past."

"When our mother died. We hired a teacher and she taught as all that we needed to know. When Al and I thought we were ready we created a human transmutation circle. When we put our hands on that circle everything went wrong. The aura around us felt like it was going to suffocate us. Then a portal opened and Al was pulled through I tried to save him, but my leg was already gone. I saved his soul by putting a blood seal in armor.

"That's how I lost my arm. For years we searched for the Philosophers stone. We finally found it one day and for that we were separated. He was kept in Central, and I was put in Berlin. Years later we were reunited but only for a day. I saved the world and then let Al and Roy back down on the ground. The fun part about this is Al snuck onto the ship in the last minute. We spent years in Berlin and then Roy here brought us back. I think it's nice being back."

I stayed silent for a moment to stunned to speak. "Wow…" Was all that I could get out.

"Enough about me. How long have you been in the ANBU?"

"I'm only eighteen, but I have been in the ANBU for about three years. I started when I was only fourteen years old. Everyone that cares about me wants me to quit but I can't. I've made a lot of friends along the way, and I just can't quit now. Even though I am dying on the inside and I have a relationship with Sasuke…"

Roy interrupted me. "Whoa, Whoa. Back the train the train up just a minute. You said you were dying inside what the fuck is that all about?"

I lowered my head just a bit. "Yes, I have a demon inside of me. It's a fox demon and his name is Kyubi. He can be nice at times and at other times he can be bastard. I have a seal that keeps his chakra inside a cage, but lately it has been fading away. He can't produce chakra as well as he used to, so when his chakra runs out I might die."

"Have you told Sasuke about this?" he asked me. "No, I couldn't. It would hurt him too badly."

"Well isn't better hurting him now instead of later on?" Edward asked. He did have a point. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Roy reached over to intertwine their hands together. "Of course he is. He always is."

We fell silent after that, and after an hour or so we came to Central. I got up and stretched. Those seats were stiff; I don't see how anyone could sleep on those.

I caught my breath as I saw Central for the first time. It was beautiful! The train station alone was amazing. Edward laughed at my reaction. "C'mon let's go get you packed and then we can go on a tour. How does that sound?"

I nodded my head to amazed to say anything. Well here goes my first day in Central!


	10. meeting new people

"Well, this is our home." Edward announced as he opened up the door. My mouth dropped and my eyes opened as I saw the inside of their house.

It was freaking huge! I mean everything in the house was huge! The kitchen, the living room, the dining room everything!

I don't think I have been in a place this huge since the time I was in the Land of Snow shaving that bitch of a princess. (If you guys have ever watched Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow you would know what I was talking about.)

"Ummm…Your room is through that door over there."

I nodded and walked into the room. My mouth dropped once again. This room was even bigger than the kitchen or anything else in this house for that matter.

The walls were painted a soft blue color and the bed was a maroon color. I really didn't deserve to be here right now, but here I was in this room. Hunting down a crazy man/kid killer.

I walked to the closet and opened it, and what do you know it was also as huge. God how much money did that Mustang dude have?

If I had to guess I would probably say millions. People like him-

Edwards's voice interrupted my thoughts. "You should probably get dressed into normal clothes. The ANBU outfit doesn't work well here."

I laughed. "Yeah I kind of figured. A lot of people would find this outfit strange and weird."

He winked at me and said, "If you need any help with anything just call."

I stared at him for a moment before busting up. I was going to like this Edward character I just knew it now Roy on the other hand….

"I know I'm hilarious. Anyway get dressed and then you're coming to work with us. You can meet everyone there and then tonight we can all go out for dinner how does that sound?"

"Sounds great. We can get to know each other better there if you want."

He nodded. "Yeah sounds good. Oh and one more thing don't let Roy get to you and if he does just tell me and I'll punish him."

I cringed slightly. "You know you could have stopped at the 'just tell me' part. I didn't need to hear the whole punishment part you know."

He chuckled at me. "I know. Get dressed and then meet us in the living room."

I waited for him to leave before slipping off my uniform and putting on blue jeans, my black tank top, and my orange sweat shirt.

I checked myself in the mirror to and smiled. No wonder Sasuke couldn't keep his hands off of me. I looked good.

Okay, Okay I know what you all are thinking. Stop trying to build up my ego right? Well I'm not for your information! I'm just saying that Sasuke thinks I'm smexy and can't

keep his hands off of me and all you big yaoi fan girls can agree with me.

I held back a giggle and walked out of the room. When I walked into the living room Roy and Ed stared at me for a second.

"What? You've never seen someone dress in this before? Okay, stop staring. It's making me uncomfortable."

Roy got up and walked right over to me. He checked me over and smiled. "Well this will have the ladies and the gents all over you."

I snorted at him. "Right…You probably had all the women in Central all over you before you met Ed."

Edward let out a bark of laughter. "You don't even know the guy and yet you already knew he was the biggest womanizer in the city."

That earned him a half-hearted glare from Roy. "Right, at least I was tall enough to kiss unlike you."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Well let's just see if I pay for the dinner tonight."

Roy didn't take back what he said at all. "That's okay I can pay. I thought we already discussed this Ed."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go before Hawkeye decides to shoot us all."

Roy shuddered and nodded. "Yes, let's. I don't think Naruto wants to meet an angry Hawkeye."

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. As long as she doesn't kill me I really don't care."

He stared at me amazed. "Wow…You have more balls then people give you created for kid." Well…that was kinda true. People don't give me credit for a lot of things, but on the other hand I can get a lot of bad guys asses.

"Yeah, let's just see what he thinks when he meets her. Let's get going."

* * *

When we got inside a lady with blond hair with a gun came running towards us. "Roy Mustang!" she yelled. "You have tons of paperwork on your desk! Where have you been? You better not have been doing it with Edward!"

Roy blushed. Edward giggled. "No Riza. We weren't doing it. We had to pick someone up because he has to do a mission." When he had someone she immideatly looked at me. "Who are you?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"Naruto Uzamaki. Nice to meet you too." I said in a harsh tone back. Everyone in the room went silent. The women with the gun quickly pointed it at me and shot it at me. I quickly blocked it with my kunaii.

Everyone in the room gasped as they saw me block her shooting. She smiled and lowered her gun down. "I like you." The women walked to me and put her arm on my sholder. "I'm Riza. You have some balls kid. You probably put them to good use."

I blushed. "Do you know I'm gay too?" Riza giggled. "Oh I know. I could tell by the way you walked in here."

I stared at her for a moment. "Then why did you try and kill me?" She shrugged. "I wanted to know weither you had balls or not and you do. But by the way you blushed just now I would say you were on the bottom in this relationship. Edward is uke in his relationship."

"No I'm not!" he yelled. "We swich it up sometimes!" Roy smirked at his lover. "Yeah sometimes, but what about all the other times? I'-"

"Okay!" I piped in. "Let's get back to work! I'll just go looking around here." Edward nodded. "Allright Naruto. Just try not to get lost. I really don't want to come and find you at all today."

I smirked. "Why? Because you can't walk after you come out of Roy's office?" He blushed a deep red. "No! Okay yes! But the important thing is don't get lost!"

I laughed. "Okay whatever."

* * *

As I walk down the halls all I can think of is Sasuke and it's bugging the hell out of me. I can't see him and I miss him like hell. If only I could have him with me. I would be the happiest man alive. But instead I'm stuck here with Ed and Roy and a crazy girl with a gun and a fat guy named Breada, a guy who smokes(Havoc), and a guy who's geeky(Fuery).

Why did Oroochimaru have to live? Why did life have to be so shitty? Why did life have to be life? I laugh at myself quitly. Look at me, I'm complaining about my life when there is other people who's life sucks more then mine.

Cheer up Naruto. You can always call Sasuke if you wanted to. I smiled. You know what I think I'm going to go call him right now.

I walked around the building to see if I could find a phone and when I found one and I quickly dialed my home phone number and hoped to god Sasuke was home. One ring....Two rings....

_"Hello?" _a deep voice answered.

I sighed and quickly answered. "Hey Sasuke."

**"**_Naruto! Are you all right?" _he asked me concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just missing you that's all."

_"I'm missing you too. I think the whole town is missing you deeply. Everything just so boring without you."_

I laughed. "Nice to know I'm missed."

He laughed too._ "So how's everything and everyone there?"_

I sighed. "They're fine. Roy and Ed are really great. Somebody already tried to shoot me but were okay now. Oh god Sasuke I don't know if I can take anymore of this torture."

_"You can do it Naruto. I have faith in you. I have to go sorry. I'll talk to you after practice okay?"_

"Okay Sasuke. I love you."

_"I love you too."_

And then there was silence. I wanted to cry, so I let one lonley tear slip down my cheek.

* * *

After getting so bored walking around the building I decided to walk around town. I would go tell Roy and Ed where I was going, but Riza told me they were doing it so I just told her to tell them where I was going.

When I was outside I sighed. This was really torture and you know the bad thing is I was living in the torture. I walked around for about an hour before just pulling into an alley way to take a breath.

I heard a rustle next to me and I looked over to see who it was. All of a sudden strong hands pinned me up against the wall. "Well long time no speak Naruto."

I knew that voice. From when I was little and then horror struck me and I blurted out "T-Tadashi?"

* * *

Well I hope you people enjoyed that chapter please review!

Oh yeah! If you guys don't know what uke means. It means being on bottom.


	11. don't do it Tadashi

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story! I beleive I am dedicating this story to LovelySinner7. Thanks for all the reviews!^/_\^! I hope all you other people decided to review!

* * *

"T-Tadashi?" I asked in shaky voice. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be dead. He was supposed..."In the flesh Naruto. What? Not happy to see me?" I gulped. My brain is telling me to run away from him, but I didn't have any strength to struggle, so I just decide to ask "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

He smiled at me. "Yes I am Naruto. You still remember why don't you?"

_Flash back Regular POV_

_"Naruto! Where are you?!" A desperate little Tadashi yelled. When there was no reply Tadashi growled. "You better not be dead you baka!" Tadashi ran and ran all over Kohona to find Naruto. It was hard to find him since it was down pouring and all._

_When he found Naruto he was by his favorite swing. He looked angry and had bruises on his body. "Naruto!" he yelled as he ran toward the boy. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his lover run toward him. "No! Don't come over here!" he screamed, but Tadashi didn't listen to him._

_He ran until he was at Naruto's side. He hugged Naruto tightly. "God you scared me to death! Don't ever do that again!" Naruto pushed Tadashi away. He wouldn't meet his hurt look. "Go! Go far away from me! Someone's coming for me and I don't want you to get hurt!"_

_Tadashi just gave Naruto a look like he was crazy. "What ar-AH!" All of a sudden something painful hit him and he fell down to the ground. "Tadashi!" Naruto sank to his knee's and craddled Tadashi in his arms._

_"N-Naruto?" Tadashi whispered. "Tadashi! Don't speak! I'll get you to a hospital as fast as posible!"_

_"N-No don't. I won't make it in time anyway. I just need you to know that even though I'm going away and never coming back, I will always watch over you and always love you."_

_He grabbed Naruto's head and brought it down so he could capture his lips in one last kiss. When Tadashi's body felt limp and cold Naruto cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He carfully layed the body on the ground when he was done and got up. _

_Naruto stared at the body. Tadashi's white shirt had been covered with blood where he had been shot and his hairtie had been lost, so now his long brown hair was everywhere. One lonley tear fell out of his left eye as he began to leave. _

_But before he left he whispered softly. "I loved you too Tadashi."_

_End of Flashback Naruto's POV_

"I remember it clearly Tadashi...but how did you come back after all these years?" He was still smiling at me. "That, Naruto, is for me to know and for you to find out. Now is my time to have some fun."

I look at him with horror filled eyes. "W-What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You still love me right Naruto? and if you don't well then I'll just make you love me."

"I've moved on Tadashi. I have somebody else in my life now. Why haven't you-" I gasped as I felt lips trail kisses up my and down my neck. "What was the that Naruto? I thought I heard you say you moved on."

I nodded my head. "Yes Tadashi I d-" A moan escaped my lips as he bit down on the sinsitive spot on my neck and began sucking on it leaving a small red spot. He began to unzip my pants and I struggled against his touch. This wasn't my Tadashi that I knew from when I was little. He's changed a lot since the day he died. I don't mean in the looks department I meant the lust department.

Wait what was I thinking? I needed to get away from him. I'm getting raped here!

Tadashi is rubbing his hand up and down my member and I have to hold back a moan. "Tadashi...Stop. Why are you doing this? I have moved on you have to understand that." Suddenly he stopped what he was doing and backed away.

He looked at me; his eyes were filled with guilt. "I'm sorry Naruto I don't know what I was thinking, but you betther go before I change back into my cold and soulless body." I stare at him for a moment. What did he just say? Turn back? Into his cold and soulless body? What the hell is talking about?

"Go!" he yells at me and I quickly obey. That was not the best reuion for me. Now I have to explain to everybody at the headquarters why I have a god damn hickey on my neck. Better yet I have something else I need to figure out. Why the hell Tadashi is alive and after all these years.

Since seeing him I don't know if I want to say it was nice seeing him or if it wasn't. A lot of you would say 'that was the worst reunion of my whole entire life!'; but you guys have to understand that I haven't seen him in forever and I...I don't know what to feel!

I sigh as I enter the building. Maybe dinner wasn't such a good idea after all, but with Ed making the decisions I don't think I have a choice. I sigh again as I walk into the part of the building Ed and Roy are in.

I hide the hickey as best as I could, so I could hide it from Hawkeye and the others. I walked to Roy's office door and knocked softly. "Come in." Came an irratated voice. I opened the door and poked my head through. "Hey guys."

When I walked in all the way, Ed looked me up and down and it made me uncomfortable. "Naruto do you have a hickey?" Ed and Roy both ask me. I quickly shook my head at them. "No it's not a hicky."

"Then what is it?" Roy challenged. My eyes narrowed at him. "It's nothing just drop it okay?" I didn't realize my voice was cold until Roy flinched a little. I looked away from his questioning gaze. "S-Sorry. When do we leave here?"

* * *

The walk to the resturaunt was very silent. I knew Roy and Ed were wondering what they hell my promblem was, but I couldn't tell them. Even if I did want to tell them what the hell am I suppose to say? Hey, you guys I almost got raped today!

Are people that energetic after they have been raped? No, didn't think so. "Naruto? Can you please tell us what happened today?" Edward pleaded. I sighed. "Will you stop asking. I don't want to talk about it and that's final."

They both sighed. Knowing defeat when they hear it they finally gave up. When we kept on walking I felt like someone was watching me. I already knew who it was so I didn't bother looking up. It was Tadashi and really even though I knew it was him I still shivered.

"Well were here!"

* * *

Dinner had not gone as well as we all planned. First there was an awkward silence and then before you know it Roy and I were fighting over someting stupid. Ed had enough of it and left. Roy paid the bill and then left and I followed shortly after.

After I got back to the house I quickly went up to my room and called Sasuke.

_"Hello_?"

I smiled. "Hey Sasuke. It's me again."

_"Naruto! Is anything wrong? Your voice sounds like something is wrong_."

I sighed so he knows it too. "Guess I can't keep everything from you can I? Well since you asked here it goes. I m...met someone from the past today and...."

_"And?" he encouraged._

"And he kinda raped me, but Sasuke before you get mad I want you to know that I understood why he did it. He hasn't seen me in forever and all his feeling got in the way. So please don't be mad."

His breaths were low and angry. _"Raped? You were raped? Okay....I understand you. You sound like you need some sleep. Good night love."_

"Good night."

After I hung the phone up I dove into my bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	12. The beatdown on colonel Mustang

* * *

The next morning was really tense. I could tell Ed and Roy were mad at me for not telling them, but it was hard for me. They weren't Sasuke, but then again they were trying to help me. I sighed as I sat down a the dining room table.

I guess I should tell them. "You guys still want to know what happened to me yesterday?" They nodded their heads. "Well....Yesterday I got bored with walking around the building and decided to take a walk outside. Don't ask me why, but I decided to take a breather inside a alley way. I....met someone from the past that was very dear to me, but then...."

"Then what?" Edward pushed. I bit my bottom lip for a moment before speaking again. "Then I got raped by him." I saw anger flash threw Ed and Roy's eyes. "Raped?" Roy qestioned in a harsh tone. "You got raped and you didn't tell us about it? We could've caught that person and put him and jail."

I looked away from them both. "You guys don't understand. I don't want Tadashi to be thrown in jail. He did it because he thought I still loved him and maybe I still do, but I have moved on and he understands that....for now."

Ed seemed to understand what I meant, but stupid Roy over here doesn't. He was still fuming and really it was starting to tick me off. "Okay Naruto we understand. Just tell us if anything else goes wrong okay?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "So what are you guys doing today?" I ask so I could get off of this subject. "Work basically. What are you doing today Naruto?" Of coarse they had to ask that. Why couldn't they just leave it at 'Work basically.'

"Uhhhh....I was going to do reserch today. See if I can't get any leads on where Oroochimaru would attack." They gave me a look and I instantly regreted saying what I just said. "You going by yourself?"Roy asked.

"Yes...C'mon Roy. I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself."

"That isn't what happened yesterday. You got raped so I here by declare that you are coming to work with us everyday." I look at Ed for help, but he just shakes his head and agrees with Roy.

"Oh come on! I am so not going to work with you!"

* * *

"I can't beleive I'm coming to work with you again!" I yell. "Deal with it." Roy said in a tone I didn't like. I crossed my arms and pouted. Suddenly an idea ran through my head. "How am I suppose to get a lead on Orrochimaru if I'm stuck here all day?"

Suddenly Ed smirked. "Well I beleive we have a record on him in the Record department. We should go down there Roy."

"No."

"Come on Roy. If Naruto needs a lead we need the record."

"No."

I looked at Ed and then at Roy. I was feeling some tenstion between them and I knew it wasn't any of my buisness. And I knew I should've kept my mouth shut, but instead I blurted out "I want to go see the file."

Ed's smirk widened. "Well there you go Roy. Naruto wants to go see the record so we have to go now." Roy mumbled something under his breath, and we started to walk to the record department.

When we reached the department Ed pulled me aside into one of the aisles. I looked at him confused. "Just watch." he says and that is what I did.

* * *

Roy's POV

I slowly walked up to the front desk of the records department. There sitting behind the desk was the one thing that can make me break out into a cold sweat. Her name was Saya, head of the records department.

She was this five foot seven, peittet, brown haired, mildly attractive women and she scared the crap out of me. Now I've seen war, and I've seen tragedy, but nothing has ever prepared me for her.

It's not that she's violent or anything, in fact I'm pretty sure she wouldn't hurt a fly, but she has a mouth on her a mile long; even wider then Full Metal's. But that's not the worst part. She doesn't find me attractive.

She's by far the only woman I met here in Central that has turned me down. You can't even imagine how wrong that is. So I finally get the guts to walk up and stand right in front of the desk, she doesn't even notice me which is typical.

I cleared my throat and without so much as a glance up came a very direct tone of voice. "Can I help you?" I cleared my throat again. "Uh...yes. I need the file for the walking snake chimera." Then she looked up and her eyes met mine and a cruel smile spread across her lips.

"Well Colonel Mustang. What a nice surprise to see you again." I could since the sarcasim in her voice. "Look Saya I don't want to fight with you today I have a lot on my mind. All I want is that file."

"Sure, that's not a problem." She said as she took a peice of paper out of the top drawer. She picked up here pen and started writing. "The file you're looking for is in the seventh row, fivth bookshelf, second shelf from the top. The file number is 1405."

She then ripped the peice of paper from the pad and held it out for me to take. I sighed here we go again. "Look Saya, I don't know these records as well as you do. Would it be too much to ask for you to get the file for me."

Saya then rolled her eyes. "And as I've told you before colonel my job is to manage all the files not fetch them."

"But it would be a lot faster if you got it because you know where everything is." I replied trying to remain calm. "Listen Roy, you have two perfectly good legs to your happy ass over to a bookshelf and pick up a file. I have reports in and out every five minutes that I have to label, edit, and notorized. I don't have time to play your serverant."

I could feel the blood boiling underneath my skin. I mean seriously was it too much ask the head of the record department to get me a god damn record? "Well gee Saya are you always this pleasent to everyone or do you save this attitude for me?"

"Well actually colonel I get along with just about everyone that comes down here because THEY follow protocall and get the files themselves, but for some reason you think you're above the rules. I don't know who you think you are Mustang, but here you are just military and must follow the rules like everybody else."

My patience has reached it boiling point and I could feel my anger rising out of me like a volcanic eruption. "Who am I?" I shouted violently. "I am colonel Roy Mustang! Leader of the East Companies! The very powerful Flame alchemist who can take out thousands of men with a single snap of my fingers. I make or break every single wannabe alchemist who thinks he's fit enough to join the military. I have trained some of the finest men we have and have the respect of the most honored military personel. I can even eliminate your postition if I should feel it neccesary. There is nothing I can't do. Do you understand?"

I was breathing kinda heavy after my long winded speech, but instead of her cowering in fear she remained placid. She then cleared her throat and flashed me a wicked smile. "Okay then Mr. High and Mighty." she said with a menacing tone. "I know there is one thing I can do that you can't."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"Well colonel, if you must know I can wink both of my eyes. Now watch carefullly." She then raised hands and pointed to both of her eyes. "You see left, right, left, right." As I watched both eyes open and shut, I could feel throbing vein in my head pounding viciously and to make matters worse I heard the faint snickering who I asumed would be the two blond idiots I've been taking care of.

I wanted so badly to snap my fingers and have this whole department engulfed in flames so that I would never have to put myself through this agony ever again, but I knew doing that would certainly earn me a dishonorable discharge from the military and I wasn't ready to relenquish my position of colonel.

So instead I stood there in a silent rage and snatched the peice of paper from off her desk and stomped away to find the file that I came looking for. I asked myself why do I let that pint sized tin can alchemist talk me into doing these things?

* * *

Back to Naruto's POV

I knew it wasn't right to laugh because I knew colonel Mustang had a war injury that cost him an eye, but I couldn't help myself. I might have laughed, but at least I wasn't in tears like Edward was.

"You see I told you this would cheer you up." Ed managed to blurt out through fits of laughter. "She is the only woamen I know that can put colonel pissy pants in his place."

"But don't you think that was a bit harsh what he said to him?" I asked. "Nah." He waved it off like it was no big deal. "Beleive me I've said a lot worse. I just find it comforting to know I'm not the only person that takes his bullshit."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Roy appear from behind the bookshelf carrying the file in hand. I quickly punched Ed in the sholder and warned him that Mustang was coming. Ed tried his best to hide his amusement, but I knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

Roy had finally approached us and we stood up straight and tried making a straight face as possible. "So.." Ed said as a quiver of laughter still resanated in his voice. "How did it go?" He then stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face us.

The look in his eyes couldn't have made him scary if he was holding a knife. "All right you two." he said threw clenched teeth. "I am not in a pleasent mood right now and instead of lashing out and folding you two up in a small box and shipping you out to some god forsaken place which by the way would be really fun; I've decided to go to the training yards destroy everything there and have you two clean up the mess while I go back to my office and drink an entire bottle of rum."

I stood there a little scared, but stupidly enough I still wanted laugh. At least I was doing a better job at hiding my amusment then Ed. Roy then turned around and stomped back out of the records department. As soon as he was out of sight Ed and I erupted in laugheter again.

We even had to hold out sides because it hurt so much. After a few minutes we finally calmed down and I watched as Ed wiped from his eyes. "Oh man," Edward sighed. "That was so awesome."

"Yeah, but now we,re on clean up duty."

Ed just shrugged. "Oh well it was totally worth it."

"I have to admit," I said. "That girl is pretty amazing. I am so going to have to use that eye line on Kakashi the next time he pisses me off."

"Who's that?"

"Well, he's sort of the leader of my little group."

"Ahhh I see, defying authority figures huh. Well Naruto, I can tell that you and I are going to be fast friends." Ed put his arms around my shoulders and we started to walk out of the records department.

"Well that's good news, but I do feel bad for you Ed. Not only is mustang your commander but he is also your lover, this fight can't be a good thing."

"No worries Naruto, the make up sex is outstanding."

He gave a hardy laugh and slapped me right in the middle of my back. I grimaced at the fact that he gave off to much information. Yes we were friends but come on...seriously...I did not want to hear or know about what those two do behind closed doors.

"Come on Naruto" Edward called after me. "We've got clean up duty remember!"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! and I hope you enjoyed the beat down on colonel Mustang, but nice to know that Roy and Ed have make up sex afterwards


	13. Drunk

Well you all know that Roy got a beat down let's see what he does afterwards REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

It took us seven hours to clean up the damage Roy unleashed in the training feild. I began to realise the full power that Roy Mustang had. As much fun I had making fun of Roy I don't think I will ever do it again if it meant that this could happen to me if I should get on his bad side.

Ed on the other hand wasn't worried one bit. Maybe I didn't know the depths of their relationship,but I think Ed had Roy wrapped around his little finger(not saying that Ed was little).

"Well I think this just about wraps it up." said Ed as he stuck his shovel in the ground and leaned up against it. "All that's left now is to go see Roy."

* * *

The sun was setting when we walked into Roy's office. The decoration here was menimul and to the point. It was everything he needed and nothing else. It was definatly a man's office. As we reached the desk I found out that we weren't alone.

"Jesus Christ Mustang! What the hell happened to you?!" came a gruff female voice. "Lt. Hawkeye ?" Then I saw a fully uniformed woamen stand up from behind the desk. Her facial expression was as hard as stone.

"Edward Elric. Are you responsible for this mess?" She then spun a chair around to reveal a very sloppy drunk colonel Mustang. Roy then barely held up his hand to point at us. "Full Metal Jacket and Nardo." He slurred. "What do you want..?"

Nardo? Wow that's new. I've never been called that before. "Oh God Damnit Roy, you are drunk."

"Don't lel at me you infential stupid. I'm the...blss."

"Yes Roy you're the boss. Now let's get you into bed." Edward walked over to the colonel's side, but Mustang pushed him away. I could tell that Riza was getting really frustrated. "Full Metal something bad must have happend because all of the rum is gone."

Edward just shrugged. "It wasn't that bad...he's just overly sensitive." The look on Hawkeyes face pretty much told me she didn't beleive a word Ed was saying and before I knew it her eyes were shooting daggers at me.

"Naruto. What happened?" Eep! God damn that woamen scared me! She was the military version of Tsunde...minus the boobies. "All we did was go to records..."

"To records! Seriously Ed?! You drug him down there?!"

"Yes he did...Hawky." shouted Mustang. "Ed...that girl blinked at me. I don't know why she hates me. I'm pretty aren't I pretty Hawky?" Roy was becoming a little to emotional for my taste right now.

"You're beutiful sir."

"Then why does she hate me?" Mustang body then went limp. I think he wanted to lay his head down on the desk, but instead ended up banging it hard against it. "All right Roy time to go to bed." said Ed as he picked up Roy's arm and put it around his shoulder, but I guess Roy had other plans then going to bed.

He pulled Ed close to him and gave him a sloppy druken kiss on the lips. Ed then pushed him away and crinkled his nose. "Whew..Damn Mustang," he said as he waved a hand in front of his nose. "Your breath stinks of rum and I think I'm a little buzzed just by kissing you."

"Hey what's your name beutiful?" mumbled Roy as he ran his fingers through the loose strands of Edwards hair. Edward rolled his eyes. "You know my name you lush. It's Edward."

"Edward? That's a silly name for a lady. I'm gonna call you lady..."

"Naruto can you come over here and help me with this." I ran over to Mustangs other side and for a drunk guy he's pretty quick because he grabbed the collor of my shirt and pulled me close to him.

The smell of alchohol on his breath was so strong I prayed to god he wouldn't snap his fingers in front of his face. "Hey!" he shouted at me. "You gonna take my girlfriend because I will beat the crap.." and that was all he managed to get out because he was out cold and all ready snoring.

So Ed and I decided to let Roy sleep it off in his office. Hawkeye walked out with us and closed the door behind her. "Seriously Ed what were you thinking?And you what were you thinking going along with him? " she asked us in an irratated tone.

I shrugged. "Well what I was thinking at the time was 'this is going to be hilarous', but then after I saw a drunk Roy not so much." She still had daggers in her eyes that were still being thrown my way.

So now she has a problem with me! God what is it with woamen? One moment they are all happy and then the next they aren't? Riza really was a military Tsunde...minus the boobs. "Well let this be a lesson to both of you. Well good bye Edward, Naruto. If you need anything like getting a drunken Roy to bed again let me know."

Edward gave her a salute. "Will do Hawky." She shot one last glare at him before leaving to do whatever she does. Once she was gone he turned back to me. "Well Naruto," he said. "You wanted to look at that file right?"

"Yeah, but didn't we leave the file with Roy?" I asked. He smiled at me and held out the file on Orochimaru. I gasped. "But how?" His smile widened. "Well let's just say my hand slipped."

I cringed. " I didn't need to know that. Ed tell me would you like it if I told you what kind of stuff Sasuke and I do behind closed doors?" Edward seemed to think about that for a minute before answering. "So Naruto, what is that you and Sasuke do behind closed doors?"

I groaned. "Ed, you're hopeless."

"But would a hopless person show you a good time?" he asked me with a giggle. I rolled my eyes at him. "I guess not, but really Ed I need to read that file. So if you could give it to me that would be wonderful."

"All right Naruto, here is your file and you can go in the library the lunch room if you like. A lot of people don't come in at that time." I smiled at him and said a quick thanks before hurrying off to the cafiteria.

* * *

I found a seat in the corner of the cafeteria and began to look through the files. I read one of the newspaper articles and it had said that five young children were taken at night and from that day on were never seen again.

The next one was the same things, and the next and the next, but the next one had a picture of my father fighting with Orochimaru. Why didn't people tell me about this? Oh when I get back I am going to give people a peice of my mind.

The last one gave me information on what I wanted to know. It had pictures of a club with young teenagers. The club was called Black Iris, and it was going to get visited Nara Uzamaki tonight.

* * *

If you don't know who Nara Uzamaki is it's his woman side. So yeah. Tell me if you like the drunk side of Roy please!^^


	14. Party at Black Iris

_Well I hoped everyone liked the druken Roy. Review...and don't cry. Kidding Kidding you won't cry in this chapter...at least I don't think you will. Review please!^^ I will be forever in your debt.....kidding again_

* * *

My conversation with Ed about going to the club by myself didn't go to well, you see it went like this....

Flashback-

I walked through the halls of the building hoping to find Ed as soon as possible. When I found him he was sitting at his desk doing something other then work. "Ed!" I yelled. He jumped and fell out of his chair. "Oww....oh Naruto! Did you find a lead?"

"Yeah, but I need to go somewhere like.."

"Somewhere like?" he questioned. "Somewhere like the club Black Iris."

"No." he said before I could finish my sentence. "Oh c'mon Ed!" I complained. "I'm not a kid! Just because of what happened yesterday doesn't mean it's going to happen today!" He shook his head at me and once more he said. "No."

I folded my arms and pouted. "How the hell am I supposed to find him if I'm stuck with you guys all the god damn time?!" It was supposed to be a question, but instead it came out like yelling.

"I don't know Naruto. You're going to have to find another way to find him. Just not this way." I scowled at him before heading out of the room.

End of Flashback-

That is how I ended up in my room with nothing to do. It's about 9:00 now, so I still had time. My plan was to sneak out and that is just what I'm going to do, it's I have to do it quietly. I can jump out of the window carefully, but when I go into girl mode the 'poof' sound may make too much noise.

Get it together Naruto, I told myself, you finally got a lead and here you sit on your ass doing nothing but moping around. We need to go. My brain was right I needed to go no matter what.

I sighed and put my fingers into a cross formation and said "Sexy Jutsu!" My whole body transformed into a woman's body. My hair got longer and was put into pigtails. After my body transformed completly I went over to the closet and pulled it open.

I grabbed in my suitcase some of my clothes that just happened to be a black skirt, a red tanktop with a skull on it, some black and white striped socks that went up to my thigh, and a pair of black high heels.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a second before opening up the window and jumping out. I almost felt giddy when I was outside of the house. I was finally free! Free of their rules, free to go do whatever I want, but right now I had to focus on finding Orochimaru.

When I walked down the roads of Central every man and every boy stared at me as if I was from a different planet. I could tell they wanted to jump me, I mean who wouldn't, but I was saving this all for Sasuke and....I can't beleive I'm saying this Orochimaru if I had to.

I have finally reached the Black Iris, and for some reason I was having this feeling that said 'Run! Run away you idiot!', but I couldn't go back now I needed to face him and anyone who get's in my way.

I sighed and stepped inside; I was instantly met with the pounding of the music and the thrusting of the bodies and you know what I liked it. That same feeling was growing stronger as I stepped into the sea of bodies.

I looked and looked over the dancing people to see if I could see him, but suddenly I was grabbed by the waist and was spun around to face the someone I thought I would never see again. Tadashi.

"Well hi there Naruto. Long time no see huh?" his voice was deep and raspy and he was breathing was so close to my ear. I shuddered. "Tadashi what are you doing here?" I asked. My voice was shaky and I knew he could tell.

"Why so scared Naruto? I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to dance." My brain was screaming at me to get away, but I couldn't I was frozen in place. It felt like someone just did a freeze spell on me.

Suddenly his hips were thrusting against mine and soon my body begain to dance with him. "By the way you look even hotter as a girl." His breath was still on my ear and it still made me shiver.

The song we dance to was getting slower and this song reminded me of Tadashi and myself.

_Boy, we've had a real' good time  
And I wish you the best on your way  
Eh eh  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I never thought we'd fall out of place  
Eh eh, hey ey_

His hands moved down and wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my hands around his neck. I don't know how this night was going to turn out and my brain was still telling me to get away from him, but it felt nice to dance with the someone I haven't seen in a long time.

_I have something that I love long  
But my friends keeping telling me that something's wrong  
Then I met someone_

_And babe, there's nothing else I can say_  
_Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
I wish you'd never looked at me that way  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh_

"So Naruto do you mind telling me why your dressed up like a girl?" he asked me. "If you must know. I was hunting down Orochimaru and since he knew what the guy side of me looked like I figured he wouldn't know my girl side."

He laughed which made me jump a little. "You're still the clever Naruto I knew back then." I felt heat rush up to my cheeks and he laughed again. "You're still the shy Naruto I remember too."

_Not that I don't care about you  
Just that things got so complicated  
Eh eh  
I met somebody cute and finally got each other  
And that's funny  
Eh eh, hey ey_

_I have something that I love long  
But my friends keeping telling me that something's wrong  
Then I met someone_

_And babe, there's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
I wish you'd never looked at me that way  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
_

He looked at me with loved filled eyes and I couldn't help just then. My lips found his and just that minute it felt right, but then my mind came back to reality and I pushed Tadashi away. "I'm sorry I said I have to go."

I ran as fast as possible to get out of there. He was still calling my name, but I didn't hear him I just kept running and running until I got to Roy and Ed's house. I busted through the front door, not caring if they were going to yell at me, and slamed it shut.

I tried to run right up to my room, but was blocked by a rock wall. I kicked it, trying to get it to crumble, but it didn't work. My vision was starting to get blurry with tears. All I wanted to do was cry, but I had to deal with Roy and Ed first.

"Wher-Wait who the hell are you?" they both asked. Whoops guess I didn't change back yet. I changed back as quickly as I could and they stared at me like I was a weirdo with a berdo.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you. You weren't at the club tonight were you?" Ed asked me harshly. I nodded my head weakly. "I told-" I interrupted him before he could finish.

"Could we talk about this tommorow? I don't feel like talking about it now..." Even my voice sounded weak which surprised them both. Roy was the first to crumble. "Okay Nardo. We'll talk about it tommorow. Ed knock down the wall."

Ed did as he was told and I quickly ran up stairs and dived into my bed. I cried myself to sleep that night thinking about what I have done. Maybe tommorow it won't be all that bad.


	15. who's back?

Well I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter I know it was sad I mean from Naruto's point of veiw it was from it was.....^/_\^

* * *

I woke up in the morning to someone shaking me. "Naruto...C'mon wake up you lazy bum." I rolled over on my side. My head felt groggy and I didn't know what the hell was going on. "Ed?" I asked in my sleepy tone.

"Well close. Though it's someone you care about deeply and have a really good relationship with. Someone you love." My eyes snapped open and I asked, "Sasuke?" The body smirked. "The one and only."

My body shot up and I couldn't beleive what I was seeing. Sasuke was standing right beside my bed looking as sexy as ever. Though there was something wrong with this picture. What the hell was he doing here?

"Sasuke," I began to ask. "Do you mind telling me what you are doing here?" His smirk turned into a frown. "I came because Tsunde told me to go to central. Roy and Ed were worrying about you so they called her asking if I could come and get you to stop going in dangerous places."

"Of coarse they would..." I muttered. "Don't they know I don't need protection from what's out there." Sasuke held up his hands in defense. "I tried to tell them that you didn't need protection, that I was only there to keep your ass out of trouble."

I laughed at him though it was one of my forced laughs. "Right you are Sasuke. Right you are...." His frown deepened. "Naruto, what's going on with you? You haven't called me for a couple days and that has worried me. Tell me what happend."

I sighed, could I really tell him all that has happened to me. Especially that part where I kissed Tadashi? I couldn't do that. "Naruto," he pleaded. "Please tell me what's wrong. I know I can help you..."

I bit my lip before answering softly. "You know how I told you a very important person came here?" He nodded. "Well....he was my first guy love and he died when I was being chased by something from another planet....and suddenly he comes back. This is what's bothering me and the fact that I'm trying find Orochimaru....I went to a club yesterday and I saw him there and things just got out of proportion...."

I didn't know I was crying until Sasuke was cradeling me in his arms kissing my hair softly. "Then while dancing with him...Oh god Sasuke...I kissed him. I didn't mean too....I'll understand if you get mad at me."

Sasuke stopped hugging me for a second to grab my chin and tilted it upwards. He pressed his lips softly against mine and sparks just went flying. Tadashi could never replace Sasuke ever....and I knew that, but why did I kiss Tadashi?

He broke the kiss and we just stared at eachother for a while before talking again. "What time is it?" I asked. "About seven in the morning why?"

"I don't know...just wandering. Am I going with Roy and Ed today or hanging with you today?" He shrugged. "Hanging with me today and I thought we could start the day by doing this."

He crawled on the bed and pinned me under him. "This is punishment for making me worry so much." I was going to laugh, but was interrupted by lips covering mine. He wasted no time in putting his tongue in my mouth and tasting every inch of my mouth.

He broke the kiss and started to nip at my neck. I moaned when he started to suck on my sensitive spot. Sasuke let go of my hands and started to take off my shirt, but did it very slowly making sure to lightly brush his hands up my sides.

I shivered. Man he touched like a god! He started to trail kisses up and down my chest stopping slowly to suck and nip at my nipples. "I've missed you so much...." he whispered his voice was deep and raspy. "I've missed you too." My voice was in pants because I couldn't breath.

From that morning on it was nothing, but pleasure and moaning.( tee hee. I know I'm a tease.....you can lecture me about that if you really want to.^_^)

* * *

When we were finally done this morning I was tired and my ass hurt so bad. Thanks a lot Sasuke! Now how am I supposed to fight Orochimaru?

Remind me never to worry Sasuke like that again....I still had to get to Roy and Ed. They're probably still wondering what the hell happened to me last night.

I groaned out load. "What's wrong?" I turned my head and saw Sasuke looking at me with worry filled eyes. I smiled at him warmly. "Nothing. Just thinking of what I did last night...."

He smiled a very smug smile and I rolled my eyes. "Not that...though I hate to burst your bubble I wasn't a virgin when you and me did it the first time."

His smug look faded and changed into a shocked one. He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. He did that for a couple of seconds and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's why you were so skilled? That's why you were so determined to be seme?" I nodded my head unable to get words out because I was laughing so hard.

Sasuke waited for me to stop laughing and then he asked "What are you really thinking about?" I suddenly turned silent and looked away from him.

He sighed, undeniably frustraded, and grabbed my chin so I had to look into his eyes. "Tell me Naruto. I'm tired of not knowing what goes on with you. And you really need to tell me what's going on inside of you..."

"I...I was just thinking of the club I went to. That's all...and for what's going on inside of me....do you really want to know." He nodded not letting go of my chin.

"If I tell you, you can't keep me from doing this mission you got me?"

"I hear you loud and clear love." I took a deep breath and let it all out. "Well...the seal that is keeping Kyubi in is well kinda fading away. Soon I won't be able to control myself and I might go out of control, but if that happens I want you to try and calm me down. If you want too. I know you probably wouldn't want to calm and ugly monster like me..."

Anger flashed threw his eyes. "You, Naruto, are not ugly and you certainly not a monster. Would a monster really care about other peoples feelings? Would a monster fall in love with someone? You do care about other people and can fall in love."

He kissed me softly before letting go of me. "Thanks Sasuke..." I whispered softly. Then I remembered . "Roy and Ed! I have to tell them something! You're coming with me!"

He gave me a look that said 'well duh what else am I suppose to do?' "Oh shut up. Just get dressed..."

* * *

We reached the building at about noon and the greeting we got by Riza didn't go to well. "Naruto! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick! Who's this?"

Suddenly she pulled out her favorite gun and pointed it at Sasuke. "Is he the one causing you trouble?" I put my hand out to sheild him. "No!" I shouted. "Not at all! He's my boyfriend! I'd like it if he'd stayed alive. I don't need another dead boyfriend.."

She hesitated before putting her gun away. "Okay, but if you have any trouble just let me know. Okay Uzamaki?"

I gave her a salute."Okay Hawky. Are Roy and Ed...you know...reasonable?" I asked her. "Yeah. They're actually waiting for you and Sasuke. So I'd go right now if I were you."

I smiled and walked away from her.

"She's scares me." Sasuke whispered in my ear. I chuckled at him. "She has that effect on people. Okay ready to go meet Roy and Ed again." He nodded and I opened the door.

I poked my head threw the door just incase it wasn't safe. They saw me and told me to come in. I opened the door a little more so Sasuke could come in .

They took one look at Sasuke and I and a smile grew on their faces. "So...what took you guys so long?" Edward asked. "Oh...I don't know....why don't you tell us Edward." I answered with the same smugness.

"Well you were either doing it or just talking. Or you were doing both." I snorted. "You hit nail right on the head....anyway I have to ask you guys something, but don't say until I tell you the whole story."

They all stared at me with curious eyes. "Well, you guys know I snuck out yesterday to go to the club. I didn't get anything on Orochimaru because I was caught by Tadashi so I was thinking maybe I could go back there, but with you guy's coming a long and helping me out?"

Roy, Ed, and Sasuke seemed to think about it for a while before answering. "Okay Naruto. We'll go. We haven't been to a club in a while, so yeah."

I turned to Sasuke and he smiled. "Of coarse love. I'll go." He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me with such passion. Ed and Roy whistled. "That is hot!"

When Sasuke let me go I was blushing like a mad dog. Then it was my turn to smile. "Umm...Ed. There's something I need to get from the records department. Do you think we can go?"

He grinned evilly at Roy. "Why of coarse we can right Roy?"

He shook his head and gulped. "No...way..."

* * *

So tell me what you though. I know it took a while to upload, but I was zoning out left and right and couldn't concentrate, but anyways read and review if you want. Oh and if you have time check out the first chapter of my new vampire yaoi!^/_\^


	16. Message from father to son

So Nara Uzamaki is going to pary once again, but with her boyfriend and friends!^^ Now Roy is going back down to records let's see how this goes shall we?

* * *

"No way Ed. Not again."

"He need's the file again and your the only one with military clearance!" Edward exlaimed. "No Edward! No! No! NO!" What Edward said next came out as a sweet suductive purr.

"If you do this for me, I'll let you tie me up tonight and do whatever you want." I cringed at what he said. Even though I was best buddies with him I still didn't need to know what they did behind closed doors.

"Damnit Ed! Fine! Damnit! Damnit! GOD DAMNIT!" he fumed and stalked off saying things I don't care to repeat. I looked over at Sasuke who seemed confused.

I laughed and said, "Just come with us and watch." He just nodded and let me drag him down to the records department.

* * *

When we were in the records department Ed didn't pull me into an isle just let me tag along to meet Saya. This time she wasn't behind the front desk she was filing papers.

Edward waved to her and that caught her attention. "Ed!" she said as she came and gave Ed a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages. Who's your friends here?"

He smiled back at her. "I know if only I had some military clearance. Anyways this Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Saya stared at me with her warm brown eyes for a moment before a light bulb went off in her head.

"Uzamaki? Are you the son of Yodamie Uzamaki?"she asked.

"Yes I am. Did you know him or something?" She held up a finger and went behind the front desk and typed up a name. "Wow....you really are his son. Hold on a minute he gave me something to give to you."

Then she went behind the door that was behind her. "Sure she goes and get's things for you, but then when it's me she get's vicious." Roy mumbled under his breath.

I was going to say something smart, but she came out with a box and put it in my hands. "This is from him to his only son Naruto. I haven't looked at it yet so it should be pretty interesting."

My hands were shaking because I was so nervous to open the box, but Sasuke put his hand on mine and smiled at me. I took and deep breath and opened it.

When I looked at what it was I was breathless. It was a necklace, and it had a yellow crystal in the front surronded by two purple diamonds. I looked at the box to see if there was anything else in there and there was.

I steadied the box in one hand and grabbed the letter with my other. Sasuke took the box from my hands so I could read the letter easier. What they letter said was.

_My dearest son Naruto, _

_I'm so sorry for abdoning you like this. This is an untold secret that nobody has ever told you, but today I am going to say what I trully mean. From that beginning fight I lost a lot. I lost my family, my friends, my life, and most importantly my only forgotten son._

_Fading away from you was not part of my plan, but life, like the wind may carry us to unexpeceted places. But that same wind that once carried us away from eachother may one day carry us together again. _

_But until that day comes live long and well because you Naruto hold so much promises. Naruto don't let anybody tell you differently okay? So go, go make your life great and one day too become hokage just like your father. Oh by the way your mother says hi and she misses you so much. We both are very proud of you...and we love you._

_Love Yodaime and Kashina Uzamaki._

A few tears slipped from my eyes after I was done reading. Dad....I love you too and tell mom hi back for me. I miss you guys so much it's not even funny.

Out in the distance I could hear Saya and Roy bickering at eachother. Of coarse leave it up to Roy to ruin a sad moment!

"Saya what were you thinking keeping that? That is military property! Why didn't you give it to me?" I could tell Roy was mad, but I didn't care. She snorted. "I know how to read Mustang and I'm pretty sure it said 'Please give to my son Naruto. Not give to my son Roy Mustang."

Edward grabbed Roy's arm and yanked down on it. "Let's be nice all right. There will be plenty of time for insulting tonight. Oh by the way Saya Naruto and the rest of us are going to the club ton-" I interuppted him before he could finish.

"Tommorow. Tommorow night were going to go to the club Black Iris. Would you like to come with us?"

She hesitated on answering. "Hmmmm.....Sure I'll go. It'll be a fine night won't it Roy?" she asked with a cruel smile. He groaned. "Oh joy."

I smiled at her. That was really going to be a really fun night. Saya burning Roy all night and Roy getting drunk...oh yes. Fun. "All right." He said getting irratated. "Let go. I'm not going to spend the whole day in here with this whatever she is."

Saya rolled her eyes gave Ed one last hug before saying goodbye and left. When she was out of sight Ed turned and gave me a confused look. "Why tommorow night?"

I shrugged at him. "Just don't feel like partying tonight that's all. Just want to think about some things. Call Tsunde and go to bed and I better not hear anything when I do you hear me?"

Ed gave me a salute. "Okay Captain Uzamaki." I smiled at him. "It feels good being called that again." Roy raised an eyebrow in intrest as we began walking again.

"You know how to run a team?" he tone sounded like he was being skeptical. "Of coarse. I know how to run a team better then you do if that's what you're asking."

"Oh ha ha....ass. Just go make your call already."

* * *

Okay sorry everyone. I'm being lazy so I'm not writing the part when he calls Tsunde. Sorry, but I'm just to damn tired from school and all that jazz, but I hoped you liked that chapter. Tell me if you cried too. lol ^/_\^


	17. friends of the father

Okay, Okay so this time Naruto Uzamaki is going to party again and Saya is coming with! woot woot!^^

* * *

That night after everyone went to sleep I snuck out to the backdoor and layed under a tree. I looked up at the stars and sighed. I should get back into bed, I thought to myself. I was emotionally drained today and....physicaly.

"Dad..." I said aloud. "Why doesn't anyone tell me about you? It's like they don't want me to know because they're too afraid I'll go crazy. If you were alive you would tell me everything, wouldn't you?"

I reached my hand towards the star filled sky and grabbed at the air like I had just caught a falling one. If only it were my fathers falling body that I could catch. Damn it! Stop thinking about it. This will only bring more suffering!

I sighed and closed my eyes for a little bit, but when I opened them again Sasuke was hovering over top of me. I jumped and put a hand over my heart. "Don't do that to me Sasuke! You could have given me a heart attack!"

He laughed. "Sorry. What are you doing out here anyway dobe? You could catch a cold." I got settled on the ground before answering him. "I couldn't sleep. Too much going inside my mind."

He frowned at me and layed down right next to me. He intertwined his fingers with mine. "So tell me Naruto. What has been troubling you?" I shrugged. "Nothing really. Just wandering why anybody won't tell me about my father or my mother for that matter...."

He rolled my body on top of his and I layed my head down on his chest. "What else?" he pushed as he started to stroke my hair. "About the future..well not right now, but sometimes my mind wanders to my future. You remember when you asked me why I was asking you about my dying right?"

"Yes, go on."

"Well.." I stopped for a momement to try and arrange my words so Sasuke wouldn't freak. "Kyubbi's seal is vanishing and one day it might vanish completly. I might get out of control and right now Kyubi isn't producing enough chakra and I don't know how much longer I have to live."

Sasuke shot up and I was flipped on the ground. He glared at me. "You mean you were dying all this time and you didn't tell me? God! I think this is the stupidest thing you have ever done Naruto! Does Tsunde even know about this?"

I shook my head. He growled at me and took me by the sholders. "This is why....you kept all these secrets? No, wonder people keep secrets from you. You keep your secrets from them!"

I felt tears pricking at the sides of my eyes. " I would tell them everything if they would tell me what I wanted to know! But they don't! You think I don't want to tell Kakashi everything? I do! I want to tell Iruka-sensai everything as well! I just can't okay! It's hard for me to keep everything in...to keep every secret I get away from my team. Especially you!"

Sasuke's grip on my sholders loosened and he grabbed me in a hug. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to yell at you...I just got upset. C'mon let's get you to bed."

* * *

When I woke up in the morning everything was blurry and didn't seem right. I was still tired and didn' t want to get up at all. I rolled to my side and saw Sasuke staring at me with those onyx black eyes of his.

"Hey." he greeted. "Hey. Sorry for last night." He gave me a confused look. "What are you apoligizing for? I'm the one who should be apoligizing. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

I laughed. "It's fine Sasuke. I'm not mad." Sasuke looked at me with a worried expression. " Are you really fine Naruto?" I sighed. "Look at me Sasuke. What do you see?" He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly.

"I see a person who's scared to know what's going to happen next. A person who's scared to lose someone close to them and a person who's scared of dying, but I also see a person who's brave and has a strong desire to protect anything in harms way. That's what I see Naruto."

I looked at him with surprised eyes. How did he know all that? I've never told anybody how scared I was of dying....or anything he said for that matter. "Sasuke...How?" He smiled a me. "I just can tell what you feel by the look in your eyes."

He leaned up and kissed me. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too."

* * *

( I know I'm skipping the whole day, but this will be part will be a whole lot funnier beleive me.)

After Roy, Ed and Saya got off of work we headed toward Black Iris. I hung out in the back with Saya while Sasuke and them were in the front. It was quiet betweeen us for a little bit, but then she tugged on my sleeve. "What?" I asked.

"Ummm....I know I shouldn't be saying this cause it might ruin the good mood, but I just thought you should know." Oh no. She was going to talk about my father. "That box that I handed to you yesterday, I really didn't look in it I swear to god!"

"How did you get that box anyways?" I asked her. "I really don't know. My mother cam home one day and told me to hang on to it and to never look inside. I asked her why I had to hold on to it and she just told me that someday I might have to give it to a very special someone."

I was confused. "What does this have to do with my father?" She pulled a picture out of her pocket. She showed it to me and I was shocked. There stood my father smiling and happy and standing next to him was a tall brown haired man.

"My father and your father were very good friends. When Orochimaru came to town it was up to them to defend this city. Apperently when Orochimaru was about to kill my father Yodaime came and tried to save him, but got caught in the process."

"So...Orochimaru killed your father...and he killed my father?" She sighed. "Yes, but since they were friends and all I think I'm indedeted to you. Well not literally, but if you need anymore files on anything just come on down."

I stared at her in disbelief. "What about Roy? I mean he's the only one with military clearance." She snorted. "Just come down. What's the worst he can do? Flame you?" I nodded my head. She may not be scared of him, but I am. "Don't worry about him. Oh Naruto do you want this photo?"

"Yeah sure." She took one last look at the photo and handed it to me. She whistled while she did it. "Damn Naruto, your dad is hot." Ew. I didn't need to know that. He was my father and to have someone say something like that ew.

"Oh sorry if I distured you. It's just I have a thing for older men."

"I'm older!" Roy yelled. Saya snorted. "I said older men. Not childish perverted men like you." He scowled. "Whatever...let's go have some fun." I stopped in the front of the door. Was Tadashi going to be here or was Orochimaru?

I felt someone grab my hand and give a reasurring squeeze. I looked over and Sasuke was standing right there smiling at me. I can do this. I know I can. "Alright everyone let's go."

* * *

Ed's POV

I sat their with Roy at a table. He was just sitting there glaring at Saya who was clearly enjoying herself on the dance floor. I finally got tired of Roy glaring at her, so I just waved a hand in front of his face.

He turned his glare towards of me. "What is your problem? All you've been doing is staring at her. What, do you think if you stare at her long enough she'll burst into flames?" Roy looked back over to where Saya was.

"Look at her, swinging her hips, shaking her cleavage around it's shameful really." He turned back towards me. "You know she's the only women who's rejected me. I mean I don't like a lot of men, but when women reject me I feel like I lost a part of my self." Oh brother. I threw up my hands in frustration. "I reject you all the time. What's the difference?"

He gave me a look like I had just said something stupid. "I said women Ed. I bet their a few peices and parts on you that beg to differ." I fell silent for a moment. "True." I sighed and got up out of my seat. I walked around the table and blocked his veiw of Saya.

"Look Roy, I'm going to go out there and dance, and flirt, and be scandelous with anyone that comes my way. Now you can either join me or just sit her and sulk and watch me flirt with all those pretty guys our there."

He growled and snaked a hand around my waist. "Like hell anyone's going to touch you." I chuckled. Works everytime.

* * *

Tee hee. Roy and his protectiveness. Well you guys know what I want so I won't repeat myself, but yeah. Thanks LovleySinner for your reveiws!^^


	18. Battle of Death

So what happens this time? Let's read and find out.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I looked around for Saya when I was done dancing, but couldn't find her anywhere. "Has anyone seen Saya?" I asked to Ed. Roy scuffed. "Probably out with an "older guy". I shook my head at him.

"I don't think so. She wouldn't leave, not without telling us first." Only faintly then I heard a scream. It sounded like Saya. "C'mon you guys! I think I've found her!"

I found a door in the back and pushed it open. What I saw was funny, yet horrifying. There was Saya on the ground all tied up and next to her was Orochimaru with hands over his ears and a pained expression on his face.

"Help! Get this man off me! Somebody help me!" she screamed. Orochimaru looked like he was about to pull his hair out. "Shut up will you! You're busting my ears drums!"

"Good! I hope I damage them real good!" I let out a bark of laughter. That got their attention. Orochimaru smiled his evil little smile. "Oh well hi Naruto."

"What are you planning to do with Saya?" I asked bitterly. "Well since I killed her father I just thought I would finish her off as well." I growled and turned back around to face Sasuke and the others.

"I need you to get Saya and then leave me to take care of him." Sasuke shook his head and was about to say something, but I didn't give him the time to answer.

"Just do it!" They all looked hesitant, but ran anyway. I turned back to Orochimaru and smirked. "It's just you and me now snake breath." He let out of laugh. "Let's see if you can beat me this time fox demon."

I lunged at him without any weapon in my hand. I was going to use bear fists for now. He doged my attack easily and I knew to win this battle I had to use Kyubi.

* * *

_"Kyubi!" I yelled. "I need you to lend me your power for right now!" He thought about it for a momement. "Okay I should have enough chakra left. Just be careful Naruto." _

_"I will." I said softly. "Thank you."_

* * *

Something inside me grew and I knew it was Kyubi's power. My fingernails grew longer, my hair was getting longer and my cainines were growing larger.

Red chackra flowed around me and now I was ready to fight. I lunged once again for Orochimaru and this time he didn't doge it. I clawed his face and blood trickled down.

He screamed. "Gah! Damn you Naruto! This isn't over yet!" But suddenly out of nowhere Saya appered. She walked right up to him picked up her leg and jammed it right into his crotch.

"Okay...now it's over." he whimpered. "You disgust me." She spat at the body below her. She then turned to me and stared. "Naruto? Are you all right? Everything...has changed."

Oh. Whoops. Forgot to change back into my human form. It took a lot of strength to put everything back to my origanal form. I was actually panting when I was done.

I walked over to Orochimaru and chuckled. "Saya's not your regular damzel in destress is she?" He didn't say anything only whimpered. I turned back to Saya. "Are you all right?"

She laughed and said. "Naruto, you don't have to worry about me. You said it yourself. I'm not your regular damzel in destress. I can fight the enemys off for a while. The real question is are you all right?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Me? Yeah I'm fine. Just used to much strength, but I'm okay." She sighed and patted my sholder. "You are so much like your father. It's not even funny. I mean your father made my whole family worry. Now you're making everyone here worry."

You know what was really funny about what she said? She was right. I looked around and everone had there eyes on me. I felt horrible when I looked into Sasuke's eyes.

I walked slowly towards him. He just kept on staring at me and then after a moment of silence he exploded. "You idiot! You could've been killed. I mean you like fine now, but what about later? When-Gah Naruto! You were dying because you didn't have a lot of chackra left and here you are using it to kill Orochimaru!"

"What else was I suppose to do?" Wrong question to ask. "You could've let me help you! But instead you told me to help Roy and Ed! This is why Tsunde wanted you to have body guards because you don't think right!"

"You got that right." A deep voice said from behind. I jumped because I knew that voice. I turned around very slowly and stared in horror. Just when I thought he wouldn't show up, he does.

"Who's this?" Sasuke asked sharply. "I'm Tadashi. Naruto's first boyfriend. Who're you?"

"I'm Sasuke. His new boyfriend." Tadashi turned to look at me. He shook his head and said, "You could've done better. You could've done better." Sasuke glared at him and I could tell something smart was coming on.

Something told me not to stop him and I listened to that voice. "Well at least I didn't force Naruto into having sex with me unlike you." Okay, maybe I should've stopped him, but nothing can be done about that now.

"I was probalby better in bed then you were." Tadashi spat. Sasuke threw back his head and laughed. "I wouldn't count on it. From the way Naruto was moaning and groaing underneath me it sounded like I was better."

Okay. This is getting way to wierd. If I don't stop this now, Roy and Ed are going to tease me about it for a week. "Stop it Tadashi! Why are you even here?" He frowned at me. "I wanted to see you Naruto."

"Oh bull shit." I snapped at him. "Why is it when I get close to Orochimaru you just seem to pop out of no where? Are you working for him Tadashi?" His frowned deepened. "Sometimes I really wish you weren't smart....I wish I didn't have to do this when you're in a weak state."

As he drew out his kunai I drew out mine. Saya was backing up as was Roy and Ed, but Sasuke stayed right behind me. This time I needed him. I needed him so I could get through this battle.

Orochimaru might not be dead-yet-but I had someone else to kill. It's time to let go of the past and focus on the future. That's what Iruka had always told me when I was thinking to much of my past life.

If this was going to be my last battle I wasn't going to go down without a good fight. "I'm not going to die not today Tadashi." I told him confidently. He just smiled, a sadistic little smile and said. "We'll just see about that Naruto."

Then the battle of death began.


	19. Surprise!

Okay so you guys all know that you can't battle Sasuke when you talk about Naruto or sex. Right Sasuke?

Sasuke: Damn right!

Naruto: Sasuke! Don't talk about that! People don't need to know what we do!"

Sasuke: It's not like they don't already know. They practicly read this stuff almost everyday.

Naruto: Still!

Me: Okay let's get on with the story.

* * *

I was getting weaker by the minute, but I was still going strong. I was going to win this fight no matter what it took. My breath was in pants and my vision was going fuzzy. I looked back at Sasuke and looked at him with apologetic eyes.

I had to use my resengan and I didn't know how much chakra it would take. He gave me a look of understandment. I jumped as far away as I could from Tadashi and began my resengan. My clone apperead beside me and I began the process.

Once it was completly formed I ran towards Tadashi at full speed. For some odd reason Tadashi didn't dodge my attack, he actually let me jab the resengan right into his chest. He fell to the ground with a soft thud.

The body that was just lying there, smiled. That was the smile I haven't seen from him in a long time. "You're still the same Naruto I remeber. Strong, awesome, and hot. Goodbye once again Naruto."

My body wanted to cry when I saw life fade away from his blazing gold eyes. Suddenly my knees gave out and before I was met with cold hard floor Sasuke wrapped his hand around my waist.

"Oh god...I can't believe I killed him Sasuke." He turned me around and hugged me tight. "You did what you had to do Naruto. C'mon I think Roy and them are waiting outside of the club. Let's go."

I tried my best to look normal when we reached the outside, but apparently I wasn't as good at it. "Naruto!" Saya screamed. She ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. "Are you okay? Oh god I was so worried about you."

Roy and Ed followed after her. "I'm fine." I lied. My body felt like it could collapse at anyminute and I felt sick to my stomach. "Should we take you to the hospital just in case? I mean Roy makes me go to the hospital after every god damn mission I go on. Even though I feel fine."

"And what shows up on your reports? Broken ribs, a broken arm, severe blood loss." Edward scowled then turned his attention back to me. "No I-"

"I think that would be best." Sasuke interrupted. I was going to protest, but he put a finger on my lips. "After tonight you need to go." I pouted, but did no more objecting. It took me a while before my legs would work.

Sasuke was getting annoyed at the slow pace, so he picked me up bridal style and started to pick up the pace. I blushed while Roy snickered at me. "What are you snickering at?" I asked.

He smiled. "Oh nothing. I just remembered when I had to pick Ed up like that becaue he was to weak to walk."

"Was not!" Edward yelled. Roy lifted an dark eyebrow. "I beg to differ Fullmetal. I think one time you were at your limits because you were fighting Envy, but you wouldn't let me help you. So afterwards you were too weak and I had to carry you back all the way back to the hospital."

A soft pink color showed on Edward's cheeks. I ignored there bickering and turned to look at Sasuke. He was still angry and I didn't blame him. I mean I was being stubbron..."Are you okay Naruto? You keep on spacing out and it's worrying me."

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Are you still angry at me?" He sighed. "I'm getting over it. I didn't know you had that jerk for your first boyfriend." Suddenly I felt like crying. "He wasn't a jerk when I first met him. He was actually sweet. He took me out on dates and.....I lost my virginity to him."

He glowered. "Damn. I though I was the only one you had sex with. I'm still better in bed though right?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Hmmm...I don't know you lack in the roughness of the sex..."

Sasuke growled and I laughed harder though it hurt to. " Joking Sasuke, joking. You couldn't even compare to him when you get me in the bed." He smirked looked smugged. Somehow during our momement Saya came into line with us.

She looked either sad or happy. I almost didn't want to ask her what was wrong with her becaus I was afraid I was going to be attacked by her. "Hey Naruto did you know your father at all? I mean I know this is such a stupid question, but I just wanted to know."

"No, No it's not a stupid question. The truth is...I don't really know my father or mother for that matter. " She looked down. "That must be hard. Not knowing your father." I shrugged. "It's all right. Hey I might need that file again. Do you think you could give it to me?"

She smiled her warm sweet smile. "Of coarse Naruto. Come down when ever you feel better and give it to me."

"Oh no! I am not going back down to records department!" Roy yelled at her. "No one said you had to you lame exuse for a man!" she yelled back at him. "Naruto can come down anytime he wants withought you!"

"How's he going to get down there without any military clearance?" he said calmy, though I could tell he wanted to snap his fingers at her. The vain that was showing said it all. "He can just tell the guards that Saya said he could come and they'll let him in right away."

Edward was snickering and Sasuke was trying not to crack a grin. Me, I couldn't help but laugh out load. By now we have reached the hospital and we are walking inside. When we get in there my eyes widned, because baa-chan was standing right there with a smile on her face.

"T-Tsunde what are you doing here?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. A lot of the computers had a horrible computer virus so my mom unplugged the downstairs computer and my sister took the laptop and it turned out the computer virus wasn't affecting home computers! Oh and on the same day my school had a bomb threat! Oh what a wonderful week!

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter review please.


	20. the death of who?

Surprise! a-ha...ha anyway I bet you guys were totally surpirsed when Tsunde came at the end of the chapter. Don't even try to deny it. At the end of this chapter you'll get an even bigger surprise!

* * *

"T-Tsunde what are you doing here?" She looked at me with amusement. "Well, well,well. I knew you would come to the hospital eventually. I got worried when you didn't call so I decided to come and check up on you."

Some how I was embarresed by her. I think it was the way Roy, Ed, and Saya were staring at her. God damn, couldn't she find anything else to fit over her huge knockers!

No wonder her and Shizune go at it everyday of the week. Her face had a giant smile on it, and I knew why. "Sasuke could you put me down please?"

He set me on the ground carefully. I coughed and put my serious face on. "So I suppose-" I was rudely interrupted by something that came crashing threw the window.

The thing took out almost every window. Saya covered her head and screamed, "I thought he said it was finally over." I almost had the urge to smack her over the head with my fist.

"Well he didn't nessarsarily mean it! He's evil remember?! They don't give up that easily!" I screamed back at her. I growled at the bomb or whatever it was.

I wasn't going to let Orochimaru get away from me this time! I looked at Tsunde. "Get her somewhere safe and have the others go with you. This is one fight I must do alone."

Sasuke grabbed my sholders and shook me roughly. "Are you crazy Naruto?"

"Yes, Yes I am Sasuke." I said calmly. I wrapped my arms around him and after a moment or so he sighed and hugged me tight. "You won't take anybody with you?" he mumbled into my neck.

I shook my head slowly. "No, I'm sorry Sasuke. This has just turned into my personal battle and I need to finish it." He sighed in frustration. "You're one stubbron man, Naruto. But I already knew that when I entered this relationship with you. Just becarefull my love."

I pulled away from him and kissed him. When I pulled away my body wanted to keep on kissing him, but I had a snake to kill. I turned to Saya and before I could hug her she jumped on me and hugged me to the point I couldn't breath.

"Oh Naruto! Be careful and I swear to god if you die I will make sure to bring you back to life so I can kill you myself!" I smiled slighty. "Thanks Saya I'll keep that in mind."

"You better." She almost sounded like she was about to cry. When she let go I gave Roy and Ed a salute, though Edward didn't settle for that. He came over a gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Becareful out there. We'll all be devastated if you died." I hugged him back. He let go and I jumped out the window in a hurry. I ran to the only spot Orochimaru could be. Town square.

I got there and stopped; there he stood on the top of moutain smiling sadisticly. "Orochimaru!" I yelled. "What are you doing?!" He chuckled. "What does it look like? I'm tearing the city apart. What are you doing?"

Did he just ask what I think he just asked? "What does it look like stupid? Here to stop whatever you're trying to do." He gasped and facked a hurt expression.

"That hurt Naruto. That really did. But if your here to stop me then I have no choice, but to fight you." I lunged at him and the battle of the death was on once again.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I was pacing back and forth through the halls of the hospital. The destroyed part of the building was closed off so we went to a different floor. Roy told me to sit down, but how could I?

My Naruto was fighting out there and I don't know what's happening to him. I want to go help him but I can't since he wants to fight it alone. God, why is everything so god damn complicated?

I felt a hand on my sholder and I turned around to see Edward standing there with a worried expression on his face. "Sasuke, Roy and I can't sit here and wait 'till Naruto comes back. Were going right now so if you want to come."

"You don't even have to ask me. Let's go."

* * *

Naruto's POV

I was on the verge of collapsing. I had cuts everywhere, some were deep and some were shallow, but I was loosing too much blood. My vision was getting blurrier by the second and I wasn't breathing right.

Just when I thought I wasn't going to when I saw a flash of blue and a spike rock shooting out of the ground. I whipped my head around to see Sasuke, Roy and Ed all standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked out of breath. "Well we came because we were worried about you Naruto." Ed said worriedly. Roy snorted. "Worried? I'm more worried about my town then you. You're blowing it up."

I looked at him in desbelief. "Thanks Mustang I feel your love deeply." Sasuke ran up to me and looked me over. "God, you look awful. C'mon let's get you back to the hospital."

He tried to pull me, but I didn't move an inch. "I can't Sasuke. Let me finsih this battle please? I promise I'll be fine." He growled. "Fine. Let's end this."

I turned back to a snickering Orochimaru. "What are you laughing at?" He stopped snickering and smiled. "Oh nothing. Just how pathetic you are. C'mon let's finish this. I'm getting bored and I have things I need to do with Kabuto tonight."

I growled at him and lunged. He dodged it and hit me right in the stomach. I jumped back and coughed up blood. "Naruto!" they all yelled. Sasuke managed to hit him with his chidori and Ed and Roy killed him with spikes and fire.

Somehow during all that I collapsed on the ground. I could feel death creaping up on me, ready to snatch me up in it's mouth. So my time is up huh?

Sasuke laid my head on his lap. "Naruto! Don't die on me dobe! Don't do it!" I smiled at him. "I'm sorry Sasuke. My time is up and now I can go with my father and mother and be with them. I have lived my life with no regrets. Life has given me too many chances to live and now I must go. Just remember I love you and always will, even in death. I love you so much...Sasuke."

The mouth swallowed me up and all I could see was darkness.....good bye world.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"I love you so much....Sasuke." Those were the last words Naruto spoke to me before he left to go join his mother and father in the heavens. When we got to the hotel we were immedeatly met with a worried Saya and the worried look increased when she Naruto wasn't with us.

"Where's Naruto?" I looked away and she let out a big sob. "He's not dead is he? He can't be!" God this was hard to do. Well tommorow we'll have a funeral for him.

* * *

sad chapter I know. I even cried a bit writing it. Well I hoped you liked it. I'm only going to do one more chapter so...enjoy. reveiw please.


	21. Epiloge: Naruto's Funeral

Sorry Naruto died you guys. I know...it's sad isn't that right Sasuke?

Sasuke: *sniffle* Naruto! I miss you!

Me: *hugs him* It's okay Sasuke...It'll be okay...

This is the last chapter of this story. Naruto's funeral.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

As I head up the stairs of the funeral home to the microphone. All I could think about was how life could be so cruel. How could life just take Naruto away like he was nothing?

I need to stay strong just for him, I thought, just like he did for me. I took a deep breath before speaking to the crowd in front of me. "Where do I even begin? I think I'll start at the beginning...When I first met Naruto he was...how do I put it.....different then everybody else. I always liked that about Naruto. He always knew how to make things fun, I beleive if you put him in a plain white room he would probably throw an imaginary party."

The crowd laughed softly. Tears were pricking at my eyes, but I went on. "Naruto was strong. I've never seen someone with so much deterination as him. Whenever he made a promise he kept it even if it ment death for him. I don't really get why people hated him so much; even though he had a demon inside of him, he was still the same person that I knew and when Naruto agreed to be my boyfriend I was so excited, and then things all started to go out of hand....I still love him and I know he's going to watch over me. Thank you guys for coming here and listening to me."

* * *

Saya's POV

Now it was my turn to say somthing and I wasn't going to cry, not today. I walked up the stand and began to speak. "When I first met Naruto he was what Sasuke said. Strong, smart, and he was determined. I had met Naruto's father before and Naruto is just like him. The eyes, the hair, and his personality is just like his fathers."

"Naruto's personality is....different. Something about him...I don't know...he was the kind of guy you couldn't really figure out. I bet the reason why he has so many friends is because they can't figure him out. I bet this is what they say in there head when they meet Naruto 'the day I figure out Uzamaki Naruto is the day I quit being friends with him.' And to this day Naruto still has those friends. There's going to a wave of sadness when the news of Naruto's death hits the village.

"He probably brought a lot of excitment in his village like he brought a lot of excitment to this town. I will never forget the way he looked on the night he died. Before he went to fight, he had this look that was sad, happy, and excited. Another thing I won't forget is the way he tired to hide his sadness from everybody. He tried so much to act all happy, but you could tell that he was hurting inside. He gave it his all when it came to protecting people he loved. He would even die if that meant your safety.

"I don't know if I should say this or not, but if Naruto grew up I bet he be just as hot as his father and Sasuke would've drooled even more. Good bye Naruto I hope you have fun in the heaven with your mother and father."

* * *

Ed's POV

Then it was my turn to tell my story. I inhaled and then ex-haled. Then began my speech. "When I first met Naruto I knew we were going to become great friends. He may have not wanted our help, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. Naruto knew how to have a good time, and I'm going to miss how he always used to pick on Roy with me.

"Sure Naruto was frustrating at times, but he was to...cute...to get mad at. On the night Naruto died it was hard for me to watch. I couldn't believe what I saw...all I could think was 'don't let this happen' and 'Naruto can't die, he's too stubbron to die.' But as Naruto said life gave him to many chances to live and it was his time to go.

"I think it was still a bit to early, but we can't choose when we want to die can we? Like Saya said before I will never forget the way he wanted to protect us all and keep everybody safe. Though Naruto knew that we didn't need protection he didn't care; he wanted to protect us anyway.

"During his stay here he had run into some diffuculties, but he overcame them and completed his mission. The only thing I still wish....is for Naruto not to be dead. That's all I have to say, because if I go on I'll start crying. Yes, Naruto was once that special to me."

* * *

Roy's POV

So I was the last person to tell my story. Okay Roy you can do this. "I first met Naruto during he mission assignments. The first thing I witnessed about him wasn't happy or sad. It was pure anger. I did see the determination in them though. That's what got me surprised. I think he reaches  
Armstrongs level in determination. Now that's skill.

"Later during the week I kept seeing that determination grow and grow to the point I was speachless. I saw the strong side of Naruto when he snuck out of the house to go to the club and I saw the weak side of Naruto that night. I don't know if it was of Tadashi, but he didn't have any guard around him.

"I was almost like you try and touch him and your hand would pass right threw him...and the night when Naruto died, he almost looked peaceful. Somehow I knew Naruto would die like this someday, but I never pictured it that way. I really will miss him and I hope he'll be okay up there."

"I forgot to mention that yes during the week Naruto would pick on me with Ed and of coarse I would get annoyed. Well thank you guys so much for coming and listening to us."

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"God Bless Naruto's soul and may it rest in peace." The pastor ended his blessing and they put the coffin in the hole and covered it. Before I left I kissed the top of the head stone and said for the last time. "I love you, and miss you Naruto."

* * *

Well that's the end of this story. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it! You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to write this chapter. I was trying so hard no to cry and I didn't, but I wanted to. So this is your guy's last chance to reveiw.


End file.
